l'envol du dragon céleste
by yotma
Summary: Deux mondes exangues se percutent, deux dragons se rencontrent. Elle perdue va t elle l'accepter comme gardien de sa vie, lui le chasseur ? Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Et j'aimerai bien avoir des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Astaré et le dragon celeste. Je voudrais remercier Esthézyl pour m'avoir prêté ses personnages et une partie du caractère d'Astaré.

a

a

a

L'envol du Dragon Céleste.

a

a

a

Chapitre 1

a

a

a

Le soleil se levait lentement sur un paysage dévasté par un probable conflit impitoyable, et sans merci. Une guerre visant à la destruction du monde connu, afin de faire régner à jamais le mal sur la terre. Qu'importe où le regard se posait, la vision était la même, mort et destruction. Il n'y avait plus d'herbe sur le sol, les bâtiments étaient tous détruits que ce soit les dortoires des apprentis ou les temples. Les douze maisons étaient en ruine, et leurs gardiens gisaient sur le sol imbibé de leur sang qui finissait de quitter leurs corps brisés. L'astre du jour apportait une luminosité lugubre à la scène de carnage, dévoilant petit à petit les corps dispersés. Des hommes, des femmes et même des enfants. Tous ayant une expression d'intense terreur inscrite sur les traits de leurs visages figés dans la mort. Des cratères parsemaient les lieux dévastés, pratiquement toutes les colonnes étaient couchées sous la violence des combats qui s'étaient déroulés ici. Et qui continuaient à s'y dérouler.

En effet, il restait de la vie dans ce lieu de désolation, deux guerriers étaient face à face. Les deux derniers combattants terminaient ce terrible affrontement qui avait semé cette destruction. Ils étaient aussi différents l'un que l'autre, l'un aussi noir d'âme que l'autre blanc de coeur. Leurs amures montraient au monde ce qu'ils étaient au plus profond d'eux-même. Lui, le dragon noir du feu et des ténèbres dont le but était la destruction du monde et même des mondes face à elle, dragon blanc des glace et de la lumière dont le but était de protéger le monde du néant. L'éternel combat du bien contre le mal. Ils étaient de la même famille, du même sang, des mêmes parents, de la même naissance, de la même puissance, mais l'un devait mourir de la main de l'autre. Qui pourrait croire que derrière ce visage angélique se trouvait le mal personnifié? Qui pourrait croire que cet être ambitieux, cruel, mauvais, sadique et démoniaque avait été Valalid de Senfian, l'être le plus doux du Sanctuaire des douze dragons du ciel et des éléments. Et que penser de son adversaire, de cette jeune femme qui lui ressemblait comme un miroir. De cette jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus marine et aux doux yeux turquoise. Qui pourrait croire qu'elle était le maître incontesté du Sanctuaire moribond ? Qui pourrait croire que ces deux jeunes gens d'à peine vingt ans étaient en fait âgé de deux cent trente sept ans. Lui et elle, elle et lui, frère et soeur et pourtant ennemis mortels.

Le monde n'était plus que ruine, les dieux observaient avec tristesse cette désolation et attendaient avec patience la fin des combats afin de recréer un nouveau monde sur les ruines du précédent. Ils en avaient assez de cette lutte constante et éternelle entre le bien et le mal. Il fallait que la vie retrouve son unité, le monde son équilibre.

Lui les traits rongés par la haine, la fureur et l'ambition, elle, les yeux luisant de colère froide. Ils étaient là, face à face, le blanc contre le noir, l'homme contre la femme, le bien contre le mal, la mort contre la vie, le feu contre la glace. La sueur coulait de leurs fronts humides, leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs, leurs muscles étaient tendus à l'approche du coup final, de la destruction de l'un d'entre eux. Brusquement, sans sommation aucune, la pureté attaqua vivement son adversaire sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Le mal eut un sourire narquois se sachant supérieur à elle. Il poussa l'insulte en écartant les bras et en riant. Elle avait concentré toute sa puissance dans cette ultime attaque. Son cri résonna clair dans l'air froid de ce début de matiné :

_-_PAR LA FUREUR DU DRAGON DESSSSSS GLASSSSSSES ETERNELLESSSSSSS !

Quand elle lança l'attaque, il y eut comme un mur lumineux qui se forma et se précipita sur son adversaire. Et là, tout se détériora pour le mal. Tout ce qu'il put voir fut que son armure se fissura à hauteur de son coeur et que le mur lui fonçait dessus. Il se savait condamné, elle l'avait filouté. Elle, le bien, la pureté personnifiée, avait rusé. Normalement c'était lui qui rusait et non son adversaire de toujours. Elle avait retourné ses armes contre lui. Elle avait d'abord envoyé son attaque, puis profitant de la luminosité du coup, elle s'était téléportée et d'un coup de poing puissant, elle avait affaibli son armure. Il tenta d'éviter l'attaque, mais il était comme paralysé. Son armure vola en éclat quand l'attaque le heurta de plein fouet. Il se savait mourant, mais il ne partirait pas dans le néant sans elle. Ils étaient nés ensemble, ils mourraient ensemble. Il ferma les yeux, réussit à réunir toute sa puissance et lança sa pire attaque :

_-_QUE LESSSSS FLAMMESSSS DU DRAGON NOIR T'ANEANTISSSSSSSSSSSENT!

Elle blémit violemment, car elle n'avait pas assez de puissance pour mettre un mur assez résistant pour la sauver et si elle mourrait, alors toute cette guerre reprendrait à la naissance de faux jumeaux miroir. Elle décida d'utiliser une attaque que personne n'avait jamais utilisé car nul ne savait ce qu'il se passait car personne n'était jamais revenu pour le décrire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix et elle le savait. Elle ferma les yeux et bascula dans un trou noir sans entendre le hurlement de rage vaine de son frère qui s'effondra mort avant de toucher le sol et mais en sentant l'attaque puissante la percuter. La jeune femme disparut, et alors que la distortion allait se refermer, l'armure du dragon noir du feu et des ténèbres suivit sa soeur dans le néant laissant un monde dévasté. Les dieux soupirèrent de soulagement, le bien avait vaincu et ne trouverait le repos que dans un autre monde totalement différent du sien. Ils recréèrent le monde à l'identique, mais malgré toute leur volonté, le dragon celeste ne réapparut pas.

o

Loin de toute cette agitation, en Grèce et plus particulièrement au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, les glorieux héros victorieux de la guerre d'Hadès fêtaient avec forces de rires et de chants la victoire contre le dieux des enfers et accessoirement leur résurrection. Il y avait réuni pour cette grande fête Athéna et le Grand Pope Shion du Bélier, les cinq chevaliers divins Ikki, Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu et Shun ainsi que les treize chevaliers d'or, Mû, Aldebaran, Saga et Kanon, Masque de Mort, Ayor, Shaka, Dohko, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus et Aphrodite. La joie et le bonheur étaient bien présent dans la grande salle du trône qui avait été transformé pour l'occasion en salle de banquet. Les conversations étaient joyeuses et Athéna ravie de voir que tous ses chevaliers même les plus violents tentaient de se rapprocher. Shiryu et Masque de Mort parlaient d'eux et tentaient de trouver des atomes crochus et aussi bizarre que cela paraisse, ils en avaient. Saga discutait avec Aioros tandis que Kanon avait l'air d'être dans la lune. Mais à part lui, tout le monde riait et s'amusait. Les boissons coulaient à flot et la nourriture disparaissait à la même vitesse quand Milo prit d'une subite pulsion fit tinter son verre afin d'avoir le silence. Quand cela fut fait, il se leva, éclaircit sa voix et s'exclama avec un grand sourire :

_-_Après plus de quatorze ans de douleur, de séparation et d'osbcurité, nous sommes enfin réunis dans la paix et le bonheur. Les guerres saintes sont terminées et nous avons vaincu tous nos adversaires pour la gloire d'Athéna et la sauvegarde de l'humanité. La paix va enfin régner sur le monde et rien ne peut plus nous faire peur sauf, comme le dirait certains personnages de bande dessiné qu'affectionne tout particulièrement notre petit Pégase, que le ciel nous tombe sur la tête !

Tous éclatèrent de rire de même que Seiya qui avait quand même rougit au terme de « petit pégase ». Milo allait se rasseoir quand le plafond s'effondra dans un bruit de tonnerre et dans un épais nuage de poussière opaque. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de cligner des yeux que la table vola en éclat en une violente explosion. Ils se levèrent et reculèrent tous violemment, s'écartant de la table moribonde. Trois chevaliers protégeant Athéna et le Grand Pope. Ils sursautèrent de nouveau quand apparut dans un jaillissement de flammes noires une armure. Elle était très étrange, ils n'en avaient jamais vu de pareil. Elle avait la forme d'un dragon, pas un dragon comme le Dragon des Mers, ou celui de Shiryu ou encore celui de Fefnir, non, c'était un dragon noir, ténébreux et malsain. Une patte griffue giflait l'air avec violence, sa tête triangulaire et pointue ouvrait largement la gueule afin de cracher un feu infernal, ses yeux rougeoyant avaient l'air de sonder l'assemblée, des ailes membraneuses comme celle du surplis du Wyvern sortaient de son dos écailleux et enfin après de puissantes pattes armées de griffes acérés se trouvait une queue pointue qui fouettait l'air avec rage. Athéna recula devant ce symbole du mal absolu, du démon, de la mort. Elle poussa un petit cri quand les restes de la table bougèrent légèrement. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers celle-ci et ils virent une autre armure s'élever lentement, majestueusement. C'était la même que la précédente, sauf qu'au lieu d'être sombre, elle était immaculée. C'était le contraire absolue de la première, elle était d'une grande pureté et son aspect agressif était atténué par la sensation de pureté qu'elle dégageait. Elle brillait de mille feux comme un joyau observé au soleil.

Athéna sentit un frisson étrange remonter sa colonne vertébrale surtout quand ils virent la première s'élever et se mettre à la même hauteur de l'autre. La déesse sentit que quelque chose d'impossible allait arriver. Et en effet, l'impossible arriva, les deux armures fusionnèrent. C'était tellement étrange de les voir se toucher, puis se réunir en une seule. C'était comme si elle était séparée en deux, un côté était sombre et l'autre lumineux. Puis, ils virent tous que les deux couleurs commençaient à se mélanger, d'abord grossièrement, puis de façon de plus en plus homogène. Bientôt, l'armure devint gris clair, enfin, gris argenté. Tous crurent que les changements étaient terminés, mais la protection devint brusquement d'une chaude couleur dorée. La chaleur augmenta brutalement et elle s'enflamma avec violence. Quand le feu s'éteignit, ils virent qu'elle avait retrouvé la couleur de la pureté, des neiges éternelles. Shion décida de s'approcher de cette étrange protection quand, jetant un coup d'oeil vers la table, il vit un corps humain encastré dans le sol. Il changea d'avis et s'approcha du blessé. Celui-ci était pieds nus, son corps et son visage étaient caché par sa longue chevelure bleue marine tachée de sang et de poussière. Il s'agenouilla devant le corps en sentant dix neuf paires d'yeux le scrutant prêt à massacrer l'imprudent qui tenterait de tuer le Grand Pope. Avec délicatesse afin de ne pas aggraver les blessures de l'être, il dégagea une partie de sa chevelure et dévoila un visage fin aux yeux clos. Il prit une serviette, la trempa dans de l'eau et délicatement nettoya le visage afin de voir ses traits. Là, il découvrit des traits d'une grande finesse, des traits typiquement féminins, mais surtout, ce qui les laissèrent sans voix, c'était les deux points rouges qu'elle avait sur le front. Dohko s'approcha, s'agenouilla près de son meilleur ami et lui constata :

_-_Mais... C'est une atlante !

_-_Non, ce n'en est pas une.

_-_Comment le vois-tu ?

_-_Les sourcils, elle a des sourcils alors que les atlantes n'en ont pas.

_-_C'est vrai.

Shion toucha doucement le cou de la jeune femme et découvrit un poul lent et dans le silence, il entendit sa faible respiration laborieuse. Il leva son visage vers Athéna et lui dit :

_-_Elle est encore en vie. Mais elle est salement amochée.

_-_Alors amenez-la à la clinique, elle a besoin de soins urgents. Shun ?

_-_Oui votre altesse ? Demanda le chevalier d'Andromède

_-_Appelle la clinique et dis-leur que nous arrivons avec une grande blessée.

_-_Tout de suite votre altesse.

Le doux jeune homme fit ce que sa déesse lui avait demandé, puis revint pour voir Shion utiliser ses pouvoirs télékinésiques afin de transporter la jeune femme dans les meilleurs conditions. Ses cheveux étaient tellement longs qu'ils frôlaient le sol alors qu'elle était à la hauteur du visage du Grand Pope. Tous décidèrent d'aller à la clinique afin d'avoir des renseignements sur cette étrange jeune femme. Quand ils arrivèrent, la jeune blessée fut immédiatement prise en charge et ils lui firent passer un scanner. Il fallut trois heures avant que le médecin de garde ne revienne complètement choqué. Il avait l'air hagard quand il entra dans la salle d'attente. Masque de Mort, Shura et Aioros étaient en train de boire un café quand le médecin prit leurs gobelets et les vida les uns après les autres, coups sur coups. Kanon éclata de rire en voyant Shura reprendre son gobelet vide et le regarder d'un air perplexe. Le médecin s'effondra près de Saga et secoua la tête d'un air effaré. Athéna lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Si je ne vous connaissais pas, je penserai que vous me faite une mauvaise blague. Nous avons refait quatre fois les radios et les scanners et nous avons toujours trouvé la même chose. Répondit le médecin.

_-_Et alors ? Demanda Shaka.

_-_Elle... dites moi que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague ? Redemanda le médecin avec un regard de médecin battu.

_-_Non, docteur. Mais pourquoi demandez-vous cela ? Demanda Athéna très surprise.

_-_Et bien voilà, elle... elle... Bafouilla le médecin.

_-_Bien, on sait déjà que c'est une femme ! Se moqua Masque de Mort qui commençait à en avoir assez des hésitations du médecin.

_-_Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai jamais vu ça de toute ma carrière. Cette jeune personne a trois poumons...

_-_QUOI ! S'exclamèrent les chevaliers, le Grand Pope et la déesse stupéfaite.

_-_Mais vous dite n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas possible. Personne ne peut avoir trois poumons. S'exclama Camus sceptique.

_-_Et ce n'est que le commencement, elle a des coussinets sous les pieds ainsi que des crocs rétractables. Mais le pire c'est...

_-_C'est ? Demanda Ikki qui comme Masque de Mort commençait à en avoir marre d'attendre le bon vouloir du médecin.

_-_Elle a sept membres dont trois sont rétractables. Nous les avons vu en fonctionnement, c'est incroyable.

_-_Ce n'est pas possible, les mammifères n'ont pas sept membres. Répliqua Shaka.

_-_Et pourtant, elle a des ailes qui se rétractent et une queue, extrêmement flexible et puissante. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour garder toute cette chair dans son corps sans que cela se voit, mais elle arrive à le faire. Cette jeune femme est une abhération génétique. Elle ne devrait même pas vivre. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'à chaque fois que nous faisions des radios, les os brisés étaient ressoudés, comme si elle avait passé huit mois dans le plâtre. Je ne comprends rien. A la vitesse où elle guérie, dans une semaine ou deux, elle devrait se réveiller faute de blessure.

Tous étaient sous le choc, ce que venait de dire le médecin était impossible, ou alors cette jeune fille n'était pas humaine. Shion regarda Athéna qui dit au médecin :

_-_Pourriez-vous nous appeler quand elle se réveillera ? Nous aimerions lui parler à son réveil, savoir pour quelle raison elle a échoué dans notre repas.

_-_Bien, mademoiselle Kido!

_-_Je vous remercie docteur. Répondit la jeune déesse.

Tous repartirent pour le Sanctuaire laissant une créature étrange dans le comas. Le cas de la jeune femme fut bientôt connu des médias et ceux-ci se précipitèrent afin de voir cette mystérieuse créature. Mais le médecin demanda de l'aide à Athéna et cette dernière envoya des chevaliers de bronze qui firent fuir les importuns. Quand la clinique fut vidée des photographes et des reporters, les chevaliers retournèrent au Sanctuaire, leur mission achevée. Le médecin couva cette jeune femme si jolie, mais il changea complètement d'avis le jour de son réveil.

Trois semaines après la chute, l'histoire du banquet continuait à faire rire le Sanctuaire et surtout le petit discour de Milo qui se faisait joyeusement charrier par les autres chevaliers d'or. Un jour, alors que le repas du midi allait commencer, Tatsumi arriva en courant et s'exclama :

_-_Mademoiselle Kido, mademoiselle Kido ?

_-_Oui Tatsumi ?

_-_C'est la clinique...

_-_Bien, je vais prendre l'appel.

Saori suivit de Shion et des différents chevaliers présents allèrent dans la salle de communication et elle prit l'appel qu'elle mit en main libre. Tous sursautèrent quand la voix du médecin qui se voulait enjoué, s'échappa des enceintes. Tous pouvaient entendre des grondements, mêmes des rugissements et des cris de panique en bruit de fond.

_-_Mademoiselle Kido ?

_-_Oui ?

_-_Vous nous aviez demandé de vous contacter au réveil de la jeune femme, et bien elle vient de se réveiller et... (_couchez, couchez ! Lachez ce plateau ! Vous en...ten...dez la...chez ce pla...teau! GRRRRRROUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFFF! )..._ nous savons maintenant à quoi sert le troisième poumon, c'est stupéfiant. Mais pourriez-vous venir la chercher maintenant s'il... (_Docteur, docteur ? La salle d'attente est en feu ! Mais appelez les pompiers ! Les fils ont fondus avec la chaleur! FRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU! GGGGGGGRRRRRRRROOOOUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)_... s'il vous plait ! Ça devient vraiment urgent et...(_Retenez-la ! NON ne touchez pas au téléphone! GROAAAAAA !CRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Scronch !) _BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP...

_-_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe à la clinique, mais nous devons y aller immédiatement. Nous avons été coupés comme si un animal avait dévoré le téléphone. Dit Athéna avec une immense crainte au fond du regard.

Kanon remarqua :

_-_Tant que ce n'est que le téléphone, ce n'est pas trop grave, mais si cette bête a pris le personnel de l'hôpital comme amuse-gueule, là on a de gros problèmes.

_-_Vous avez raison. Partons maintenant! Ordonna la déesse.

Tous quittèrent le Sanctuaire pour la clinique. Les chevaliers divins accompagnaient les chevaliers d'or qui préféraient être avec leur déesse que rester sagement dans leur maison et apprendre qu'elle avait été dévorée par un mangeur de téléphone et peut-être aussi de médecins. Les chevaliers voulaient aller le plus vite possible, mais Athéna ne pouvait pas aller à la même vitesse qu'eux, jusqu'au moment où Seiya se mit devant la déesse et lui dit :

_-_Pardonnez-moi, Altesse. Mais nous devons y aller le plus vite possible.

Personne ne comprit ce qu'il voulait faire jusqu'au moment où Seiya prit la déesse dans ses bras. Athéna eut un doux regard pour son chevalier servant, puis elle entoura son cou resserra sa prise sur son sceptre et dit :

_-_Allons-y, ils ont besoin de notre aide.

Seiya fit un petit clin d'oeil à sa déesse et tous partirent à la vitesse de la lumière. Ils arrivèrent devant la clinique en deux secondes et Athéna s'exclama :

_-_J'adore cette sensation de vitesse. Je pourrais recommencer tous les jours.

Seiya devint rouge comme un coquelicot tandis qu'Aioros se moquait gentiment du jeune homme. Mais Milo les réveilla en soufflant un juron indigne de sa position de chevalier d'or. Tous se tournèrent vers la clinique et furent horrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient. L'aile Est de la clinique était en flamme et le sinistre menaçait de s'étendre sur tout le reste du bâtiment. Hyoga se tourna vers Camus et lui dit :

_-_Éteignons cet incendie ensemble Camus. Montrons à tous que les chevaliers des glaces n'ont pas froid aux yeux !

Le chevalier du Verseau eut un léger sourire, puis tous les deux se rapprochèrent du feu et grâce à leurs attaques glaciales, l'éteignirent rapidement. Camus était vraiment très fier de son apprenti et il le lui montra d'une claque amicale dans le dos. Le jeune russe fit un grand sourire ravi au français, puis ils rejoignirent les chevaliers d'or et divins qui les félicitèrent. Cependant, ils arrètèrent de s'envoyer des fleurs quand l'incendie reprit de plus belle avec encore plus de virulence qu'auparavant. Ce sinistre avait vraiment l'air d'être vivant. Tous se regardèrent avec stupéfaction, puis décidèrent d'entrer dans le bâtiment afin de stopper le feu à sa source. Ils avancèrent dans des couloirs vide de monde mais remplis de fumée. Les deux chevaliers des glaces calmaient les incendies à coup de poussière de diamant. Le cygne et le Verseau tentaient de retenir leur rire, même le froid Camus, en entendant leurs collègues glisser et déraper sur la glace qu'ils venaient de créer. Mais Hyoga explosa de rire quand Masque de mort dérapa, et pour ne pas tomber se retint à Shura qui marchait près de lui. Malheureusement, le Capricorne étant vacillant sur ses pieds, il ne put garder son équilibre et tomba en même temps que le Cancer et Shaka qui se raccorcha à Aioros, lui-même à Saga qui se retint à son frère qui pour garder son équilibre empoigna Ayor qui fit de même avec Aphrodite qui pour ne pas choir se retint à Aldebaran en pensant que le Taureau resterait stable. Malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas et celui-ci attrapa le bras de Mû qui fit la même chose à Milo qui attrapa le bras de Dohko qui tenta de se rattraper à Ikki, mais le jeune homme pas fou s'écarta brusquement, perdit l'équilibre et fit tomber tous les autres encore debout. Seiya fut le seul à rester debout avec Shion, car il portait toujours la déesse Athéna dans ses bras et que Shion avait trop d'expérience pour se faire avoir de cette façon. En tout état de fait, tous les chevaliers qu'ils soient d'or ou divins se retrouvèrent sur le ventre sous les rires quasi hystériques de Hyoga et de Camus qui avaient une vue parfaite de leur collègues et amis effondrés sur le ventre.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Astaré et le dragon celeste. Je voudrais remercier Esthézyl pour m'avoir prêté ses personnages et une partie du caractère d'Astaré.

a

a

a

Chapitre 2

a

a

a

Ils lancèrent un regard noir vers les deux chevaliers des glaces, mais tous se turent en entendant un rugissement qui était tout sauf rassurant. Ils se relevèrent difficilement, puis avancèrent vers le cri terrifiant. Seiya fut immédiatement mit derrière tout le monde afin de protéger Athéna et Shion. Ils avancèrent un peu plus lentement et virent sortir d'une des chambres de réveil un long jet de flammes. Ils s'approchèrent et d'un commun accord, Camus et Hyoga entrèrent dans la chambre et lancèrent l'execution de l'aurore. Ils entendirent un autre rugissement puis Camus enferma la créature dans un cercueil de glace. Tous avancèrent et virent la créature. Elle avait de grandes ailes blanches membraneuses largement écartées, une longue queue écailleuse avec un bout en fer de lance, et sa bouche ouverte montrait des crocs longs et tranchants. Ils n'avaient jamais vu pareille créature, elle ressemblait un peu à Lucifer, sauf que ses ailes n'étaient pas pleines de plumes. Shion et Athéna s'approchèrent du bloc de glace quand le cercueil explosa. La créature se mit à rugir avec une violence rare. Shion espérant que la créature parlait l'atlante s'écria :

_-Calmez-vous mademoiselle !_

Mais elle n'eut pas l'air de comprendre, il tenta l'ancienne langue de son peuple :

_-**Calmez-vous mademoiselle. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.**_

La créature cessa de rugir, ferma la bouche et regarda avec méfiance le Grand Pope. Tous hoquetèrent de stupeur quand ils virent les yeux de la créature. Elle avait des yeux turquoises de toute beauté, mais le plus étrange était ses pupilles qui étaient verticales comme celle des serpents. Elle pencha lentement la tête vers Shion et siffla dans la même langue :

_-**Qui êtessssss-vousssssss ?**_

Shion se tourna vers Athéna et lui dit :

_-_Elle parle le vieil atlante, mais bizarrement, son langage est plus sifflant.

_-_Bien, pourriez-vous lui demander son nom ?

_-_Bien sûr votre Altesse.

_-**Je me nomme Shion. Comment vous nommez-vous ?**_

_**-Je ne parle passssss à ssssseux qui cache leur vissssssssage !**_

_-_Elle ne me fait pas confiance, à cause de mon masque. Puis-je le retirer afin de lui prouver ma bonne foi? Demanda Shion à Athéna.

_-_Mais bien sûr !

_-_Merci.

Il retira son masque, son casque et planta son regard pourpre dans celui turquoise de la jeune femme. Puis il reprit :

_-**Voilà, normalement je n'ai pas le droit de montrer mon visage, mais pour vous montrer ma bonne foi et vous prouvez que vous pouvez me faire confiance, je l'ai fais.**_

_-**Pourtant vousssss avez brisssssssé votre devoir.**_

_-**J'ai reçu l'autorisation de le faire de ma déesse.**_

_-**Mmmmfffff !**_

_-**Alors, puis-je vous demander votre nom ?**_

_-**Je me nomme Asssssssssstaré de Ssssssenfian ! Où sssssssuisssss-je ?**_

_-**Vous vous trouvez à la clinique de la fondation Graad !**_

_-**Fondasssssion ? Graad ? Qu'essssssst-sssssse ?**_

_-**C'est une organisation qui aide les autres. Elle est liée au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.**_

_-**Athéna ? Connaisssssssssssssez-voussssssss le Sssssssssanctuaire dessssssss douze Dragonssss du ssssssiel et desssss élémentssssss ?**_

_-**Non, je suis désolé.**_

_-**Où ssuissssss-je ? Danssssss quelle contrée ?**_

_-**Vous êtes en Grèce.**_

_-**Grèce! Je... je ssssssuissssss perdue.**_ Constata la créature avec une tristesse amère. Elle baissa la tête et cacha une larme solitaire qui dévala la rondeur de sa joue pâle.

_-**Ne craignez rien, nous vous aiderons à vous adapter dans ce monde.**_

_-**Merssssssssi !**_

Shion se tourna vers les autres et leur dit :

_-_Elle se nomme Astaré de Senfian. Elle sert le Sanctuaire des douze dragons du ciel et des éléments. D'après ce qu'elle vient de me dire, elle est perdue et est incapable de repartir d'où elle est venue.

Tous virent les ailes, la queue et les crocs de la créature se rétracter et elle parut normale enfin presque, car ses yeux étaient toujours les mêmes. La jeune femme s'approcha de Shion et tous virent véritablement sa taille. Masque de Mort siffla en voyant la jeune femme dépasser le Grand Pope d'une bonne tête, tandis que Milo sifflait en regardant le corps de la jeune femme. Il ne vit pas le regard noir Astaré, mais il sentit bien le coup puissant qu'elle lui porta avec sa queue musculeuse. La jeune femme siffla :

_-**Qu'essssssssst sssse que tu regardesssss, toi !**_

Shion tenta de la calmer et lui dit :

_-**Veuillez accepter toutes mes excuses quant au comportement de mon chevalier. Il ne voulait pas vous manquer de respect, mais il est rare ici, qu'une jeune femme dépasse ma taille.**_

**_-J'acsssssepte vosss exssssssssscusssssssssssesssss !_**Dit Astaré comprenant que ce moment était aussi étrange pour eux que pour elle.

_**-Merci.**_

La jeune femme détourna son attention des chevaliers et fouilla la pièce. Malheureusement, elle eut la mauvaise idée de se baisser et dévoila aux hommes une lune d'une grande pureté. Cela provoqua un réflexe malheureux à Shura qui ne put se retenir de lui mettre la main sur une partie plantureuse et charnue de sa personne. Et... il déclencha l'apocalypse. Elle se retourna violemment, sa main comme mue d'une vie propre trouva tout naturellement sa place sur la joue de Shura. Et ce n'était pas terminé, ses yeux devinrent électriques, elle ouvrit la bouche dévoilant ses crocs étincelants et déploya ses ailes. Sa poitrine se gonfla et tous découvrirent la fonction du troisième poumon quand elle cracha du feu. Le Capricorne réussit à éviter de justesse les flammes, et s'enfuit de la pièce non sans voir la jeune femme qui se mettait à ses trousses déclenchant des incendies. Heureusement Camus dans un heureux réflexe bloqua la jeune femme dans un cercueil de glace, sauvant le Capricorne du méchoui. Devant la jeune femme paralysée, Athéna le gifla et s'indigna :

_-_Vous n'aviez pas à faire cela, c'est totalement déplacé et irrespectueux vis à vis d'une personne perdue et de surcroît dangereuse.

_-_Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je ne recommencerai jamais plus.

_-_Je l'espère pour vous !

_-**ESSSSSSSSSSPESSSSSSSSSE DE PERVERSSSSSSSSS, GROSSSSSSSSS BALOURD! RECOMMENSSSSSSSSSSE ET JE T'ARRACHERAI PERSSSSSSSONNELLEMENT LA TÊTE ! **_Hurla la créature en se libérant de sa gangue de glace.

_-**Je suis désolé. **_Lui dit Shion s'excusant à la place de Shura qui baissait la tête de honte.

_-**Je voussssssss pardonnerai quand voussssssss me donnerez desssssssss vêtementsssssss déssssssentssssssss !**_

_-**Je vous trouve ça tout de suite. **_

Il se téléporta dans sa chambre et ramena une de ses tuniques rituelles. La jeune femme regarda la tunique avec méfiance. Elle fit disparaître ses ailes et sa queue et se cachant dans une autre pièce, se vêtit du vêtement qui lui arrivait à mi-molet. Elle réapparut et demanda :

_-**Ssssssssssa me va comment?**_

_-**Ça vous va très bien.**_

La jeune femme lui fit un grand sourire puis décida de sortir de la clinique. Les médecins et les infirmières s'écartaient d'elle, complètement terrorisés. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de s'en faire jusqu'au moment où elle fut à l'extérieur. Il y avait les hurlements des klaxons, la pollution, les cris des bébés, les aboiements des chiens, les sirènes des pompiers et de la police. Elle faillit devenir folle. Aussi vite que la lumière, elle retourna dans le bâtiment se cacha derrière Aldebaran, le seul assez grand pour le faire. Elle marmonna des phrases dans une langue étrange que ne comprenait pas Shion. Le Grand Pope posa sa main sur son épaule et récolta une morsure. Shion ne s'énerva pas et réussit à calmer la jeune femme. Il garda sa main sur son épaule et se téléporta dans la salle du trône du Sanctuaire. Là, il se retrouva avec une créature tout feu- tout flamme. Elle avait l'air complètement terrorisé. Mais elle se calma immédiatement quand elle vit l'armure blanche. Elle s'approcha de son armure, puis elle tomba à genoux et posa la tête sur le sol. Ensuite, elle releva la tête et murmura en haut atlante :

_-**Ô Dragon Ssssssselesssssssste ! Toi qui esssssssssst le créateur de toute vie, créateur de l'universsssss, acssssssssepte que ton humble ssssssssservante endosssssse l'armure sssssssacrée du dragon blanc de la glasssse et de la lumière !**_

Une voix caverneuse et froide résonna dans la grande salle, elle avait l'air de venir de l'armure qui était auréolée d'une lueur blanche :

_-**Qui es-tu ?**_

_-**Je me nomme Assssssstaré de Ssssssssenfian, le Grand Pope du Sssssssssanctuaire dessssssss 12 dragonsssssssss du ssssssssiel et desssssss élémentsssssss !**_

_-**Combien ont survécu ?**_

_-**Je ne sssssssaissssssss passssssss, maisssssssssss j'essssssssssspère qu'ilsssssss ont toussssssss survécu. Ilssssssss sssssssssont fortssssssss, ilssssssss y arriveront ! **_Répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

_-**Tu te mens à toi-même. Tu sais bien qu'ils sont tous morts ! **_Répliqua la voix toujours aussi froidement.

_-**Je sssssssaisssssssss, maisssssss c'essssssssst tellement mieux de ssssssssse dire qu'ilssssssss ont sssssssssurvécu, qu'ilsssssssss vivront danssssssss un monde de paix et non plusssssssss un monde déchiré entre le bien et le mal !**_

_-**En effet, mais tu vas alors vivre dans un monde faux et imaginaire. Tu es le grand Pope de mon Sanctuaire, alors tu te dois de rester l'esprit clair.**_

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la jeune femme qui sanglotait sur la mort de tous ses amis, de sa famille, de son frère. Elle n'avait plus rien, son peuple était détruit, son monde vaporisé. Elle n'avait plus que cette armure et la confiance de cette dernière. Elle murmura dévastée:

_-**Ilssss ssssssont toussssss mortsssss, perssssssonne n'a ssssssurvécu. J'ai connu la mort de nombreux amisssss, maisssssss pourquoi sssssssssela esssssssst toujourssssss aussssssssi douloureux ? Pourquoi ne puisssssss-je passss avoir de ssssentimentsssss ?**_

Shion s'approcha d'elle et lui dit avec douceur :

_-**Je sais que cela est douloureux, car moi-même j'ai perdu presque tous mes amis durant la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès. Je sais à quel point cela est douloureux et que c'est une blessure qui ne guérira jamais, mais vous devez continuer à vivre. Vous vous ferez d'autres amis et...**_

_-**Qui mourront alorsssssssss que moi non ! Vousssssssss prêchez une convertie, ssssssssela fait deux sssssssent trente ssssept ansssssss que je ssssssssurvisssssssss!**_

_-**Êtes-vous immortelle ?**_

_-**Je ne ssssssssssaisssssss plusssssssssss ! Durant longtempsssssss, j'ai dû ssssssssurvivre car mon frère était vivant et représsssssentait le mal.**_

_-**L'armure noire ?**_

_-**Vousssssss avez vu l'armure du Dragon noir du feu et dessssss ténèbresssssss?**_

_-**Oui. Mais elle a fusionné avec celle que vous portiez !**_

La jeune femme devint blême, puis elle se leva d'un bond et s'écria :

_-**Maisssss alorsssssssss sssssssela veut dire que la prophéssssssssssie sssss'essssssssst réalisssssée, le dragon ssssssselesssssssssste esssssssst de retour !**_

_-**Le quoi ?**_

_-**Le Dragon ssssssselessste, ssss'esssssst sssssselui qui a tout créé dansssss mon monde, le sssssssssiel, les élémentssss, la vie et la mort. Malheureusssssssement, un jour l'un dessssssss dieux Loki a tranché le dragon en deux partiessss égalesssssss. Le bien, qui était représssssssenté par l'armure blanche et le mal par l'armure noire ! Lesssssss sssssseulsssssss qui pouvaient porter ssssssessssssss armuresssssss étaient desssssss jumeaux maisssss passssss n'importe lessssssquelssss. Ssssssse devait être desssss faux jumeaux, un garsssson et une fille qui ssssseraient pourtant dessss jumeaux miroirsssssss. Car lesssssss armuressssss même différentessss ssssssssont pareillesssssss, donc lesssssss porteursssss doivent être comme ellessssss. Quand lessss deux porteurssssss ssssssont tuéssss, alorsssss lessssss armuressss ssssssse rendorment jusssssssqu'à la prochaine naisssssssssansssse. Il faut obligatoirement que l'un d'entre eux ssssssurvivrent, malheureusssssement, ilsssssss sssssse sssssssont toujourssssss entretuésssssss. Je ssssssuisssssss la sssssseule qui esssssst sssssssurvécu à sssssse combat et enfin la prophésssssssie sssssss'esssssssst réalisssssée. Le bien et le mal ssssssse sssssssont rejoint danssssss le dragon sssssssselesssssssste. La paix va régner sssssssur mon monde, maissssss jamaissssss je ne le verrai. **_

_-**Vous le verrez ici sur notre monde. Mais je voudrais vous demander une chose ?**_

_-**Laquelle ?**_

_-**Comment se nomme votre peuple ?**_

_-**Il sssssse nommait le peuple Dragon. D'aprèssss la légende, nosssssss aïeux étaient desssss dragonssssss, mais ilsssssssss ont évolué et sssssssse ssssssont méléssssss aux hommesssssss et sssssssont devenu dessssss hommessssssss-Dragonsssssss. **_

_-**Mais comment êtes-vous venus ici ?**_

_-**Sssss'esssssst une technique interdite, car perssssonne n'esssssst jamaissss revenu. Maisssssss d'aprèssssss ssssssertainesssssss rumeursssssss ssssssseux qui ont effectué ssssssette technique sssssont alléesssssss danssssss le pays béni d'Atlantissssssss ! Maisssssss sssssssse ne ssssssont que dessssssss racontardsssssss.**_

_-**Atlantis ? Mais mon peuple vient d'Atlantis. **_

_-**Alorssss ssssssse n'essssst passsssss une légende ?**_

_-**Non. Alors, les hommes-dragons sont les ancêtres des Atlantes. Voilà pourquoi nous nous ressemblons tellement. Il faudrait que je vous amène à Shambala, là-bas, il y a une grande bibliothèque qui pourrait nous expliquer ce que sont devenus ceux qui sont venus ici. Mais ils ont survécu.**_

_-**Oui, ils ont survécu et c'est ce que tu feras ici, tu resteras dans ce monde et tu élèveras ton enfant pour qu'il soit ton successeur. Il devra avoir tes qualités. De toute manière, je t'aiderai. Ta vie durera autant de temps qu'un homme-dragon normal. Cet homme Shion t'apprendra à vivre ici. Tu devras protéger ce monde comme tu as protégé mon Sanctuaire.**_ Ordonna la voix froide de l'armure.

Shion était stupéfait tandis qu'Astaré s'agenouilla devant son armure et acceptait ces ordres avec humilité. La jeune femme-dragon se releva et l'armure la recouvrit entrièrement. Astaré avait un air sage, serein et intemporel sur les traits de son visage. Elle se tourna vers Shion et lui dit :

_-**Apprenez-moi votre vie, votre monde !**_

_-**D'accord. Mais d'abord, venez manger. Avec votre coma et votre dépense d'énergie vous devez être épuisée.**_

_-**Mersssssssi, je pourrai manger un Penglack sssssssansssssss l'écorcher.**_

_-**Un quoi ?**_

_-**Heu... sssssssss'essssst un animal que noussss élevonssssss pour ssssssa viande. Il vit danssssss l'eau, maissssss aussssssssi sssssssur terre. Il esssssssst deux foisssssss grand comme moi, ssssson arrière esssssst plusssssss bassssss que ssssssson avant et il sssssssaute pour avansssser. Il a une peau un peu gluante maisssss on l'utilisssssssssse pour faire dessssss vêtementsssssssss qui résssssissssssstent au feu et à la glasssssse. Sssssssa viande esssssst trèsssssss bonne, ssssssurtout sssssssessssssssss cuissssssssesssssssss.**_

Shion commença à blêmir en comprenant que le bidule qu'elle décrivait était bien une grenouille géante de quatre mètres de haut. Il toussota un peu et lui dit :

_-**Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas de cet animal ou alors il n'est pas plus grand que mon pied.**_

_**-Sssss'esssssssst minusssssscule.**_

_-**Oui. Venez, je vais vous faire découvrir la nourriture ici. Et je vous montrerai l'endroit ou vous dormirez.**_

_-**Merssssssi!**_

_-**Pourquoi accentuez vous les « S » ?**_

_-**A caussssse de ma langue. Comme toussssss ssssssseux de ma rasssssse, notre langue esssssst fourchue afin de détecter nos ennemiessssssss. D'aprèssssss ssssssssssertain écritsssss, sssssssertainssssss desssssss notresssss auraient réussssssssi à avoir une langue comme la votre maisssssss ilssssssss ont gardé un défaut de prononssssssiassssion !**_

_-**D'accord ! Venez, suivez-moi !**_

La jeune femme suivit le Grand Pope qui l'emmena dans la cuisine et ordonna que soit préparé un repas. La jeune femme resta avec les cuisiniers et observa avec intérêt leur travail. Ils n'osaient pas dire grand chose, car cette créature aux yeux de serpents les terrifiait. Quand cela fut fait, ils apportèrent le repas et la jeune femme goûta. Le Grand Pope craigna un instant qu'elle ait autant de manière que Masque de Mort, mais en fait, elle se tenait parfaitement bien à table et d'après la tête qu'elle faisait, elle adorait ce qu'elle mangeait. Et elle le dit aux cuisiniers qui n'avaient rien compris de ce qu'elle racontait. Ensuite, quand elle eut terminé de manger, elle suivit le Grand Pope qui l'emmena dans sa chambre, mais elle refusa d'y rester, car il n'y avait pas de balcon. Il l'emmena alors dans une vieille chambre loin de tout, mais qui possédait un magnifique balcon. La jeune femme s'y plut instantanément et le Grand Pope ordonna à des domestiques qui les suivaient de tout nettoyer.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Astaré et le dragon celeste. Je voudrais remercier Esthézyl pour m'avoir prêté ses personnages et une partie du caractère d'Astaré.

Chapitre 3

La jeune femme observa avec fascination les servantes qui travaillaient rapidement et efficacement. En tant que Grand Pope, elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de s'approcher des serviteurs. Elle n'avait pas été choisie pour sa sagesse, mais parce qu'elle était celle qui était la plus vieille et qui avait le plus d'expérience au combat. Tous les ans, elle se retrouvait face à son frère et le combat se terminait par un match nul. Peu à peu, les souvenirs de sa vie lui revenaient en mémoire.

Elle se rappela le jour où encore dragonneau, elle avait mordu la queue de son instituteur déclenchant des rugissements de douleur et une mémorable fessée de la part de son père. Puis elle se souvint de sa première envolée, ses parents étaient tellement fiers, mais ils avaient changé d'avis quand elle s'était écrasée sur son jumeau déclenchant ses cris de rage et la première d'une longue lignée de bagarre entre eux. Ensuite, elle avait commencé l'apprentissage du bébé dragon, le plus bas échelon de la société des hommes-dragons. Les bébés dragon ne pouvaient pas cracher de feu ou leurs éléments de prédilection avant leur deuxième dragon. Ceux qui crachaient avant, étaient considérés comme très puissant. Valalid avait craché trois mois après son début d'entraînement, devant tout le monde. La famille avait été très fière de lui, et plus personne n'avait fait attention à elle, la petite jumelle qui ne crachait toujours pas. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'ils avaient craché en même temps. Lui devant son maître et sa famille, elle, seule dans une promenade dans la campagne. Cependant, il s'était passé une chose étrange, elle avait craché du feu et de la glace. Hors, ces deux éléments étaient normalement totalement incompatible, le feu et la glace ne pouvaient s'unir. Etonnée par ce fait, elle était allée voir son maître et lui avait demandé :

_-**Maître Raelef, esssssst-sssssssse qu'on peut cracher avant le deuxième dragon ?**_

_**-Oui, maissssss sssssss'essssssssst rare.**_

_**-Et esssssst ssssssssse que sssssssss'esssssst déjà arrivé que quelqu'un crache du feu et de la glasssssssse ?**_

_**-Oui, maisssssss ssssssseul ssssssselui qui portera l'armure du dragon noir de la glasssssse et desssss ténèbresssssss crachera du feu et de la glasssssssse. Il représentera le mal absssssolu.**_

_**-Merssssssi maître.**_

La petite fille était repartie se promener et n'avait pas montré ses larmes de peur et de désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas devenir une créature du mal. Alors elle s'était entraînée seule, ne montrant jamais ses sentiments. Elle aidait les autres, ne demandait rien en retour ni remerciement, ni récompense. La joie dans les yeux des autres suffisait à son bonheur. Quand elle arriva à son deuxième dragon, sa famille fut choquée, car elle ne crachait toujours pas, ni flammes, ni quoi que se soit d'autre. Cela arrivait que des dragons ne crachaient pas, mais une jeune fille sortant d'une famille si glorieuse, cela était stupéfiant. Son frère lui crachait un feu puissant, il était ambitieux et chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. Les apprentis gagnaient leurs armures au troisième dragon. Rare était ceux qui gagnaient une armure, mais il y en avait deux qui faisaient rêver tous les jeunes dragons, les armures du dragon blanc du feu et de la lumière et l'armure du dragon noir de la glace et des ténèbres. Cela faisait deux cent trente sept ans que personne n'avait porté ces deux armures. Quand elle eut atteint son troisième dragon, sa famille se détourna d'elle, car elle ne crachait toujours pas. Hors ceux qui ne crachaient pas, ne gagnaient pas d'armure et surtout ne pouvaient pas prétendre à une place dans la société. Maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur troisième dragon, ils furent amenés devant le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire. Celui-ci devait montrer les armures qui allaient choisir leur porteur. Tous furent horrifiés quand ils virent les deux armures mythiques s'élever et se poser devant les deux apprentis. L'armure du dragon blanc du feu et de la lumière se posa devant Valalid et celle du dragon noir de la glace et des ténèbres devant Astaré. Le Grand Pope allait parler quand l'inimaginable se produisit. En effet, ils virent la pure armure du dragon blanc devenir noire et malsaine tandis que la démoniaque armure du dragon de la glace et des ténèbres devenait immaculé. Plus personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Le grand Pope se tourna vers Astaré et lui ordonna :

_**-Crache !**_

La jeune femme prit une grande respiration, puis cracha un puissant jet de flamme et quelques secondes plus tard un jet de glace. Le Grand Pope lui demanda :

_**-Quand asssssss-tu craché la première foissssss ?**_

_**-Troisssssss moissssss aprèssssssss avoir commenssssssssé mon entraînement.**_

_**-Mmmmhhh ! Le même jour que ton frère ! Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?**_

_**-Parssssse que mon maître m'a dit que sssssselui qui crachait du feu et de la glasssssse porterait obligatoirement l'armure de la glassssssse et des ténèbressssss !**_

_**-Passssssss obligatoirement, car l'armure change de couleur sssssssselon la pureté du coeur du porteur enfin, d'aprèsssssss sssssse que je peux conssssssstater..**_

La famille d'Astaré se tourna vers leur fille, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, le Grand Pope leur dit :

_**-Gardez le monsssssssstre qui vousssss sssssssert de filssssssss, moi, je garde votre fille! **_

**_-Maisssssss sssssss'esssssssst notre fille, voussss n'avez passsssss le droit de noussssss l'arracher ! _**S'indigna le père d'Astaré.

_**-Ssssss'essssssst trop tard ! Le dessssssstin de vossssss enfantsssss esssssssst de ssssss'entretuer, elle devra tuer ou être tuée par lui ! Alorsssss je vaisssssssss l'entraîner ! Garde ! Chassssssez ssssssse dragon maudit !**_

Valalid effaré lança un regard haîneux vers le Grand Pope. Puis brusquement, il endossa son armure et l'attaqua. Astaré endossa à son tour son armure et se jeta sur son frère. Ils n'avaient appris aucune attaque et donc crachèrent. Alors que Valalid crachait son feu, elle crachait de la glace, mais une glace qui ne fondait pas à la chaleur du feu. Elle l'avait entraîné pour y résister. Valalid fut mit dans une grotte loin du sanctuaire et le Grand Pope entraîna durement la jeune soeur. Elle devait devenir plus puissante. Au bout de dix ans d'un entraînement intensif, elle fut, pour le Grand Pope, prête à un combat. Car enfin, elle était au niveau de son frère. Valalid réussit à se libérer et par vengeance il massacra ses parents. Puis il attaqua sa soeur. Cependant, elle était prête et le combat dura toute une journée. Comprenant qu'il n'était pas prêt à la combattre, il décida de s'enfuir. Tous les ans, à la même période, ils combattaient toujours une journée puis il repartait. Cela dura jusqu'au combat final. Valalid détruisit le Sanctuaire et massacra ses habitants.

Astaré sortit de ses souvenirs, puis sentant son coeur s'emplir de regrets, elle décida de se libérer. Elle bondit sur le balcon et se jeta dans le vide. Elle libéra ses ailes et s'envola. Elle sentait le vent passer dans ses cheveux et elle ressentait une immense liberté. Elle était libre, et elle sentait que la même chose faisait réagir son armure. Armure qui lui demanda de redescendre, car elle devait apprendre la vie dans ce monde. Shion regardait la jeune femme évoluer dans les airs. Il était fasciné par cette étrange créature qui utilisait sa queue comme d'un gouvernail. Et dire que cette jeune femme était l'ancêtre des Atlantes. Alors les Atlantes avaient eut la possibilité de voler, mais pourquoi avaient-ils perdu cette capacité ? Il commença à avoir une réponse quand il vit la jeune femme s'écraser forte élégament contre l'une des colonnes. Ils étaient incapable d'atterrir ou bien c'était elle qui en était incapable. Il s'appocha de la jeune femme qui était légèrement sonnée et lui demanda :

_**-Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais pourquoi les Atlantes ont perdu la faculté de voler ?**_

_**-Parsssse que vousssssss êtesssssssssss desssssss humainssssssss et non desssss dragonsssss ! Lesss humainssssss n'ont pas d'ailessssss, ilsss ssssssont trop lourdsssss pour réusssssir à ssssssss'envoler. Vousssss avez lesss osssssss pleinsssssss alorssssss que lesssssss dragonssssss ont lessssss ossssssss creux comme lesssssss oisssssssseaux. Maisssss nosssss osssssss ssssssont plussss sssssolidessssss, sssssse n'essssssst passsssss du sssssssimple osssssss, sssssss'essssst une autre matière plussssss sssssssolide et plus légère que l'ossssssss.**_

_**-C'est fascinant. Mais votre peuple ne sait pas atterrir ?**_

_**-Sssssssi, maisssss sss'essssssst moi qui ne le sssssait passssss ! Je n'arrive passsss à le faire !**_

**_-D'accord !_** Shion se tut et observa un instant le ciel, puis il tourna la tête vers elle quand elle lui demanda :

_**-Esssst ssssse que toussssss sssssseux de votre monde parle la langue dragon ?**_

_**-Non, seuls les atlantes et leur descendant le parlent.**_

_**-Maissss comment vaissssssss-je pouvoir vivre danssssss un monde ou je ne parle passsss la langue ?**_

_**-Je vais vous apprendre. **_

_**-Mersssssssi.**_

Shion ne comprit rien quand la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et baissant la tête, elle posa son front sur le sien. Il sursauta violemment quand il sentit une présence dans son esprit, elle était tranquillement en train de fouiller dans sa tête. Bientôt, après avoir mis une pagaille pas possible, elle trouva le lieu où était stoqué les informations sur l'apprentissage des langues. Elle apprit ainsi à parler les langues que connaissait Shion. Cependant, elle était incapable d'écrire et de lire dans cette langue, elle ne connaissait que l'oral. Puis enfin elle s'écarta et Shion tomba à genoux, une migraine pas possible lui vrillait la tête. Astaré lui dit en grec :

_-_Désssssssolé, maissssss c'esssst la manière la plus rapide pour apprendre une langue étrangère. Vousss pouvez voussssss conssssssssidérer comme chansssssssseux, car avant on plantait nosssssss cornesssssss dans le crâne de notre maître. Sssssss'était rare qu'il ssssssssurvive. Maissssss une mode essssssssst apparue qui conssssssisssssstait à couper lessssssss cornessssssss desssssss enfantssssss ssssssse qui donnait lesssssss tâchessssssss que j'ai sssssssur le front.

Shion leva la tête vers le dragon et poussa une exclamation de douleur quand sa migraine fut multipliée par trois. Il réussit difficilement à se relever et s'appuya contre une colonne afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Cette méthode était terriblement douloureuse, il n'imaginait même pas la souffrance qu'il aurait ressenti si elle avait utilisé ses cornes. Heureusement que sa race les avait coupé. Mais si ces marques qu'elle avait sur son front était l'emplacement de ses cornes, cela voulait dire qu'auparavant les atlantes avaient des cornes ? C'était vraiment stupéfiant, il avait en face de lui la dernière représentante des hommes-dragons ancêtres des atlantes eux-même en voie d'extinction. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la vit prendre une grande respiration, il crut un instant qu'elle allait cracher du feu, mais rien. Elle inspirait profondément et expirait de la même manière avec une régularité d'horloge. Shion lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

_-_Je ssssssuis en train d'entraîner mon poumon de feu et celui de glassssssse. Ssssssi je ne lesssssssss entraîne passsssss alorssssssss ilssssss vont sssss' atrophier et je ne pourrai plus cracher ! Sssssss'esssssst terrible pour un dragon de ne passsssss cracher, sssss'essssssssssst comme pour voussssss de ne plussss parler. Ssssssss'essssssst ce qui fait que nous sssssommessssssss différentssssssss. Je ne veux passsssss perdre ma différensssssssse, je ssssuis un dragon, je crache.

_-_Un poumon de glace ?

_-_Oui. Normalement lessssssss dragonsssssss ont un poumon, ils crachent sssssoit du feu, de l'eau ou de la glasssssse. Mais moi, j'ai deux poumonsssssssss, l'un pour le feu et l'autre pour la glasssssse. Or, sssssssses deux élémentsssssss sssssssssont incompatiblessssssss. Sssssss'essssssst ainssssssi que j'ai ressssu l'armure du dragon blanc de la glassssssse et de la lumière.

_-_C'est fascinant.

Il se tut un instant, car il salua Athéna et les chevaliers divins qui venaient d'arriver. Shion se tourna vers Astaré et continua :

_-_C'est vraiment sidérant, car quand on vous a fait les scanners, les médecins n'ont vu que trois poumons et non quatre.

Les nouveaux arrivants étaient étonnés d'entendre le grand Pope parler le grec à la jeune femme qui ne parlait que le vieil atlante. Ils furent encore plus stupéfait quand elle répondit avec un air de curiosité stupéfaite :

_-_Un sssssssskanaire ? Sssss'esssssst quoi un ssssskanaire ?

Shiryu répondit calmement :

_-_C'est un appareil qui envoie des ondes qui traversent le corps et montre une image de l'intérieur de votre corps.

_-_Ooohhh ! D'accord!

Elle observa le Sanctuaire, rapidement puis marmonna :

_-_Maisssss qu'essssst ssssse que je vaissssssss bien pouvoir faire ?

_-_Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Répondit Athéna avec douceur.

_-_Sssssss'essssssst vrai ?

_-_Oui. Renchéri Shion avec un sourire devant la lueur d'espoir dans le regard de la jeune femme.

_-_Merssssssi !

Elle partit toute guillerette afin de visiter le palais d'Athéna. Elle ouvrit toutes les portes, fouilla toutes les chambres, terrorisa les gardes qui voulaient l'empêcher d'entrer dans la chambre d'Athéna et celle du Grand Pope, puis elle se calma d'un coup quand elle tomba sur la bibliothèque. Elle entra dedans et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle était incapable de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur les bouquins. Et elle qui adorait lire, elle était servie. Elle poussa un lourd soupir et marmonna:

_**-Pfffuuu ! Avec lesssssss cornesssssss, j'aurai pu aussssssssssi apprendre à lire. Et zut, je faisssssss comment maintenant ?**_

Elle repartit et rentra dans sa chambre. Elle libéra son armure qui s'installa dans un coin de la pièce surveillant les lieux. Astaré sortit ses ailes, les étira et les battit violemment afin de les détendre, puis elle les rentra de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, quand elle eut l'idée d'aller voir Athéna. Elle n'aimait pas trop rester auprès de Shion, non pas par haine ou par dégoût, mais par timidité. Les hommes-dragons avaient un gros défaut. Ils étaient puissants, c'étaient de valeureux guerriers, mais quand ils croisaient en temps de paix un individu de sexe opposé au leur qui n'était pas leur maître, ils perdaient tous leur moyens et devenaient des proies faciles sous la panique. Alors elle préférait rester éloignée de Shion. Elle alla voir, donc, Athéna et lui demanda la tête basse :

_-_Je ne ssssssssais passssssss lire votre langue !

Athéna qui devait participer à une réunion avec le Grand Pope lui dit :

_-_Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous instruire, mais je pense que Saga pourrait vous aider. Il est patient et bon pédagogue.

_-_Mersssssssssi !

Elle sortit du palais et croisant un garde, elle lui demanda nerveusement :

_-_Où essssssssst Sssssssaga ?

_-_Dans l'une des douze maisons, là ! Lui dit-il en lui montrant la maison des Poissons et l'escalier qui descendait vers celle du Bélier.

Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à descendre les marches et à demander à chaque chevalier s'il était ce Saga. Elle avança donc paisiblement vers la douzième maison et entra. Immédiatement, le chevalier des Poissons arriva et avant qu'il puisse lui parler, elle lui demanda :

_-_Êtessssss-vousssss Sssssssaga ?

C'était la première fois qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait. Elle avait une voix étrangement rauque et chaleureuse malgré le sifflement créée par sa langue fourchue. Un peu amusé par le sifflement de la jeune femme, Aphrodite répondit :

_-_Non, je ne suis pas Saga, je me nomme Aphrodite.

_-_Oh d'accord. Mersssi, mademoisssselle !

Elle continua son chemin sans voir que le chevalier des Poissons était quasiment prêt à lui arracher le coeur et la tête. Il fulminait, elle avait osé le comparer à une femme, lui, l'un des plus puissants chevaliers d'or, celui qui était l'un des tueurs attitrés du Sanctuaire. Ça n'allait pas se passer comme cela. Quand il retourna sur la terre ferme, il remarqua que son temple était vide et que la jeune femme s'était barrée. Il retourna dans son appartement en grondant dangereusement contre les dragons et leur myopie. Non c'est vrai quoi, il était un homme, un vrai. Astaré était loin de ces considérations sexuelles et continuait paisiblement à trottiner dans les escaliers. Elle arriva devant un temple rond avec des colonnes. Ce Sanctuaire devait être dédié aux escaliers et aux colonnes. Elle entra dedans et vit un homme aux long cheveux bleus foncé qui la regardait avec froideur. Elle le reconnaissait, avec le nain blond, il l'avait bloqué dans de la glace, comme si la glace pouvait retenir un dragon des glaces. C'était stupide comme idée. Elle s'approcha un petit peu, mais restant assez éloigné de lui pour ne pas être en contact avec cet individu de sexe masculin, elle lui demanda :

_-_Êtesssss-vousssssss Sssssssaga ?

_-_Non, je me nomme Camus ! Répondit l'homme d'un ton glacial. Astaré ne releva pas le ton de l'homme, et préféra partir de suite afin qu'il n'ait pas l'idée de s'approcher trop près d'elle. Elle fit un geste de la tête et lui répondit :

_-_Bien, mersssssssi.

Elle continua sa route sous le regard glacé de Camus qui n'appréciait guère que des gens étrangers entrent dans SON temple. Il retourna dans ses appartements laissant le dragon à sa marche. Astaré repartit et au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva dans la maison du Capricorne et surtout devant Shura. Immédiatement elle mit le plus de distance entre eux, prête à s'enfuir aux moindres gestes surpects de son vis à vis. Shura baissa la tête de honte et lui présenta une nouvelle fois ses excuses même s'il savait qu'elle ne parlait pas la langue.

_-_Je suis vraiment désolé pour le geste que j'ai eu envers vous et j'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez me pardonner !

Astaré ne répondit rien, trop nerveuse, la seule chose qu'elle voulait faire était de s'enfuir de cette maison le plus vite possible. Elle espérait surtout que ce pervers ne soit pas ce Saga, sinon elle se jurait de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Elle le regarda un peu froidement et lui demanda pour la plus grande stupeur de Shura :

_-_Êtesssssss-vousssssss Sssssssssaga ?

_-_Non, je me nomme Shura et...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer de parler que la jeune femme était déjà loin de son temple remerciant le Dragon Celeste que ce Shura ne soit pas Saga. Elle continua à descendre et arriva dans la maison du Sagittaire. Elle s'arrêta un instant et se concentra afin de trouver le courage d'y pénétrer. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire aux autres qu'elle avait une peur panique des hommes, qu'elle ne pouvait s'en approcher que s'ils étaient des ennemis ou son maître. Elle avait posé la question à son père quand elle était petite et celui-ci lui avait répondu :

_**-Tu voissssss ma chérie, lessssss hommessss et lesssssss dragonsssss ssssssse sssssont mélangésssss et ont créé notre rassssse. Ssssssependant, plussss tard, lessssssss hommesssss ont voulu sssssssse débarrassssssser de notre rasssssse. Alorsssssss, il y a eu une guerre terrible, du fait de la resssssemblanssssse entre lesssssss hommessssss et lesssssss hommessssss-dragonsss, la ssssssusssspissssssion régnait, toussss craignaient que l'un d'entre-eux ssssssoit un humain malgré l'exterminassssion de la rassssssse. Car les humainsssss dessssinaient dessss marquesssss ssssssur le front afin d'imiter l'emplasssssssement de nosssss cornessssssss. Alorssss, depuisssssss ssssessssss jourssssssss sssssssombresssssss, notre méfiansssssse naturelle enversss lesss autressss essssssst devenu une peur incontrôlable enversssssss le sssssssexe oppossssssé.**_

Ce jour là, Astaré avait été surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que des humains avaient vécu dans leur monde et que la guerre les avait exterminés. Est-ce qu'ils avaient fait la même chose ici avec les dragons ? Les avaient-il détruits jusqu'au dernier ? Était-elle la dernière de sa race ? Elle poussa un lourd soupir puis décida d'entrer dans la neuvième maison. Elle fit quelques pas et stoppa net en voyant avec horreur qu'il n'y avait pas un, mais deux mâles dedans. Tous les deux grands, mais l'un avait les cheveux blonds et l'autre bruns. Pourtant il y avait un indéniable air de famille entre eux. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle et masquant rapidement sa peur, elle leur demanda :

_-_L'un d'entre vousssssss, essssssst-il Sssssssssaga ?

Le brun lui répondit :

_-_Non, je me nomme Aioros, et voici mon frère Ayor.

_-_D'accord, merssssssi alorssssssss.

Les deux frères furent très surpris quand le dragon déguerpit à tout allure et s'enfuit de la maison du Sagittaire. Ayor regarda son frère avec étonnement et celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. L'aîné des deux frères avait bien vu la lueur de peur, voir même de terreur qui avait obscurci le regard du dragon. Celui-ci, soulagé d'être sorti de la maison du Sagittaire, approchait nerveusement de la prochaine qui s'avérait être celle du Scorpion. Elle prit plusieurs grandes respirations, puis pénétra à l'intérieur. Là, elle vit un homme au cheveux bleus, celui qui avait sifflé en la voyant, au milieu de la pièce. Elle devint blême quand l'homme, un petit sourire aux lèvres s'approcha d'elle. Sa respiration devint laborieuse alors que la peur laissa place a une panique de plus en plus difficile à maîtriser. L'homme s'arrêta enfin, pour la plus grande joie d'Astaré et lui demanda :

_-_Je me nomme Milo. Que puis-je pour vous ?

_-_R... Rien !

Elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit en courant. Milo fut très surpris par la débandade de la jeune femme. Quand elle fut sortit de la maison, elle poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement, sortit ses ailes et s'envola afin de rejoindre l'autre côté de la maison du Scorpion. Elle plana un instant, puis s'écrasa quand elle voulut atterrir. Se relevant difficilement, elle regarda dans tous les sens pour être sûr que personne n'avait vu sa gamelle. Mais heureusement personne ne l'avait vu embrasser avec passion le sol. Elle épousseta sa tunique afin de cacher sa chute, puis entra dans la maison de la Balance. Elle soupira lourdement quand elle vit un homme, encore un qui l'observait. Plus méfiante depuis l'épisode avec Milo, elle resta assez éloignée de lui. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Êtesssss-vousssss Sssssaga ?

_-_Non, je me nomme Dohko.

-D'accord, mersssssssi Dohko.

Elle repartit en faisant un large détour afin d'éviter le chevalier d'or. Celui-ci se posait les mêmes questions qu'Aioros et Ayor. Astaré s'enfuit presque de la maison, mais elle tenta de ne pas courir, mais c'était tout juste. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de traverser des temples où il n'y avait que des hommes. Quand elle fut sortit de la maison, elle s'appuya sur une des colonnes afin de reprendre son calme mis à mal par la descente, mais elle sursauta violemment quand elle entendit la voix de Dohko résonner derrière elle :

_-_Vous allez bien ?

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et bafouilla :

_-_O... ou... oui, oui !

Elle se carapata vers la maison suivante qui était celle de la Vierge. Elle dévala les escaliers tellement rapidement qu'elle crut un instant qu'elle allait se manger une colonne. Mais il ne se passa rien de facheux, sauf que Dohko commençait à craindre que le cercueil de glace, dans lequel elle avait été coincée, lui avait retiré une partie de ses facultés mentales. Elle entra comme une flèche dans la maison de la Vierge et se retint à une colonne afin de reprendre son souffle. Quand elle releva la tête, elle ne put retenir un glapissement d'horreur en voyant qu'elle ne se retenait pas à une colonne, mais à un homme. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait à Shaka pour dire « Ouhm », la jeune femme était déjà à deux pas de la sortie. Avant de fuir, elle lui demanda quand même :

_-_Ê...êtesssss-vousssssss Sssssssaga ?

_-_Non, je me nomme Shaka ! Répondit la réincarnation de Bouddha qui gardait les yeux clos.

Sans demander son reste, elle déguerpit de la maison de la Vierge et ne vit pas Shaka ouvrir les yeux sous l'étonnement, il se demandait comme les autres pourquoi elle semblait aussi effrayée. Astaré ne s'arrêta de courir que quand elle se retrouva dans la maison du Lion. Elle soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Tremblant encore un peu de la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti, elle s'adossa à l'une des colonnes et reprit difficilement sa respiration et son calme. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se redressa et recommença à descendre les escaliers. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer ce Saga, ainsi son calvaire sera enfin terminé. Elle arriva devant le temple du Cancer. Elle soupira lourdement, craignant de se retrouver devant un homme. Elle entra dans la maison et observa avec curiosité les différents masques qui tapissaient les murs. Elle s'approcha d'un des masques et s'amusa avec. Après s'être bien amusée avec, elle se retourna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le temple et tomba sur Masque de Mort. Ce dernier l'observa avec un petit sourire méprisant et vexé de voir que la jeune femme le dépassait d'une tête et demi. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, elle lui demanda :

_-_Êtesssssss-vousssss Ssssssaga ?

_-_Non, je m'appelle Masque de Mort et...

Maintenant qu'elle avait eu la réponse, elle voulait partir le plus vite possible du temple et de cet homme, trop proche malgré les quinze mètre qui les séparaient. Elle le coupa tout en partant vers la sortie :

_-_D'accord, merssssssi !

Masque de Mort gronda de colère, mais il se rappela de l'ordre qu'Athéna lui avait donné, ne pas se battre avec la créature, elle pouvait être dangereuse. Il la laissa donc passer non sans l'insulter dans sa langue d'origine. Astaré se tourna vers lui étonnée de cette langue étrange. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas et continua à marcher. Elle arriva rapidement dans la maison des Gémeaux. Elle y entra et découvrit un homme qui, elle le sentait, cachait de lourd secrets et n'avait pas l'air de se plaire dans ce lieu. Il était grand, atteignant presque sa taille et avait de long cheveux bleus qui lui tombaient au-delà des fesses. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Êtesssssss-voussssssss Sssssssaga ?

_-_Non ! Je suis Kanon !

_-_D'accord. Merssssssssi.

Elle repartit sans voir que le dénommé Kanon avait eu l'intention de faire une autre phrase. Et puis de toute façon, il en avait assez d'être l'ombre de son frère. Même si Saga mourait, il resterait une ombre, partout sauf dans le seul endroit où il avait eu sa place. Il en avait discuté avec elle et elle lui avait dit qu'il acceptait mais à certaine condition. Malheureusement, il était très surveillé et ne pouvait quitter le Sanctuaire sans un bon motif. Alors il regarda cette femme-dragon partir à la recherche de son jumeau. Il allait lui dire que Saga était en train de prendre sa douche, mais elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Il observa cette étrange créature qui crachait du feu, volait et avait une queue, marcher avec une sensualité de fauve. Il eut un léger sourire et resta au centre du temple afin de réfléchir sur la meilleur façon de disparaître du Sanctuaire.

Astaré continua à descendre jusqu'à la maison du Taureau et vit à l'intérieur l'homme qui lui avait permis de se cacher. Il était immense et ressemblait presque à l'ancien, c'était un vieux dragon, très vieux et qui avait un caractère aussi mauvais que sa vue. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Êtessssss-voussssssss Ssssssssaga ?

_-_Non, je me nomme Aldebaran.

_-_D'accord, mersssssssssi.

Elle repartit en se disant que le prochain gardien devait être Saga. Elle sortit donc rapidement de la maison du Taureau et après avoir encore descendu des escaliers, elle arriva devant la maison du Bélier. Elle y entra et vit un homme qui ressemblait à un homme-dragon, avec des points sur le front, venir vers elle. Elle se dit, c'est sûr, lui s'est Saga. Alors, elle lui dit :

_-_Sssssssssaga, je...

_-_Je ne suis pas Saga, je me nomme Mû.

Elle fut toute déçu et lui dit :

_-_D'accord, mersssssi quand même.

Elle repartit en se disant que là, c'était sûr, le prochain gardien serait ce Saga. Elle sortit de la maison du Bélier fit quelques pas sur la place devant le temple et vit qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Astaré et le dragon celeste. Je voudrais remercier Esthézyl pour m'avoir prêté ses personnages et une partie du caractère d'Astaré.

Chapitre 4

Elle était stupéfaite, elle avait traversé les pires horreurs pour rien ? Ce Saga n'existait pas. C'était cela, il n'avait jamais existé et cette Athéna s'était moquée d'elle. Elle, le dernier Dragon encore en vie. La stupeur fit place à la colère et la colère à une rage noire, folle et destructrice. Mû, de son temple, se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas restée au temple des Gémeaux, puisque Saga s'y trouvait avec Kanon. Il se redressa d'un bond quand il vit que la créature en face de lui se mettait à trembler de tout son corps. Elle bascula brusquement la tête en arrière et cracha un puissant jet de flamme qui monta à plus de dix mètre accompagné par un rugissement qui s'entendit jusqu'en haut du Sanctuaire. Tous les chevaliers d'or se demandaient ce qu'il se passait tandis que le premier des douze regardait avec horreur la créature détruire avec beaucoup d'efficacité et d'application tout ce qui lui tombait sous la patte. Quand elle se jeta sur une statue d'Athéna, il tenta de la retenir et se retrouva face à une véritable bête fauve. Son regard était bleu électrique et ses cheveux étaient en suspension dans les airs comme si un vent violent les faisaient flotter. Il fit un pas en arrière quand les ailes de la créature sortirent de son corps ainsi que sa queue. Ce n'était pas bon du tout pour lui, il sentait qu'il allait avoir des problèmes avec un dragon fou de rage et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il se prit deux coups d'aile en pleine figure et un coup de queue dans l'estomac. Ensuite, elle lui sauta dessus avec vraiment l'intention de l'étriper. Il n'eut la vie sauve que par l'arrivée d'Aldebaran qui lui donna un violent coup de poing afin de protéger son ami. Elle ressemblait à un chat sauvage et tout ce que les deux chevaliers entendaient d'elle, étaient des sifflements outrés. Elle était en colère, mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Ce fut Kanon qui régla le problème en demandant :

_-_Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

Après une série de sifflements furieux, elle se rappela qu'ils ne parlaient pas la langue dragon et s'exclama :

_-_Il sssssssssse passsssssssssssse que sssssssssette _ssssssslissssssswlan_ là haut m'a dit d'aller chercher un sssssssertain Sssssssaga et que persssssssssonne de ssssssssse nom n'exisssssssssssste !

Kanon éclata de rire et lui dit :

_-_Si vous m'aviez laissé finir, je vous aurai dit que mon frère prend sa douche !

_-_Et bien, grand bien lui fassssssssssse, car je ne resssssssssterai passsss dans ssssssssssssse _ssssssshlipack_ d'endroit.

Ils n'avaient rien compris à ce qu'elle disait, mais ils comprenaient qu'ils avaient un dragon fou furieux sur les bras. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle déploie ses aîles et que d'un mouvement puissant, elle s'envole loin des rivages bénis de la Grèce pour un autre pays, qu'importe lequel tant qu'elle ne tombera pas sur ses malades bourrés d'hormones. Mû et Aldebaran surent immédiatement que le monde allait avoir un gros problème avec un dragon shooté au souffre. Kanon, lui, voyait dans cette étalage de rugissement et de furie le moyen de quitter le Sanctuaire de la manière la plus légale. Il se tourna vers les deux autres chevaliers et leur dit avec une inquiétude feinte :

_-_Venez vite, nous devons prévenir Athéna et le Grand Pope de cette catastrophe.

Ils partirent vers le palais d'Athéna et apprirent à la déesse et au Grand Pope la terrible catastrophe. Shion soupira lourdement, et avec l'accord de la déesse, donna l'autorisation à Kanon d'aller retrouver la créature avant qu'elle ne fasse des dégats. Kanon fonça à travers les maisons avec un air catastrophé sur les traits virils de son visage, puis il endossa son écaille des mers et alla chercher Astaré. Enfin, c'est ce que tout le monde pensait, car dès qu'il fut loin, il disparut sans laisser de trace. Saga pêta un cable en pensant que son frère avait été dévoré par un dragon en furie, Athéna fut très triste en pensant que son deuxième Gémeaux avait été dévoré par un dragon en furie et Masque de Mort applaudit en voyant que Kanon avait floué tout le monde et était reparti au Sanctuaire sous-marin en faisant croire qu'il avait été dévoré par un dragon en furie. Et c'était le cas. Il avait retrouvé sa place de généralissime des armées de Poséidon et avait fait son serment d'allégeance au dieu des océans. Il avait bien juré qu'il ne remonterai plus sur la terre ferme, préférant largement les bienfaits de l'océan. Poséidon qui avait repris le corps de Julian Solo, était ravi d'avoir un homme si intelligent à ses côtés. D'accord, il ne lui accorderai pas toute sa confiance, mais le général Dragon des Mers avait l'air de ne pas vouloir retourner au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et comme il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre son Dragon des Mers, il décida de ne pas prévenir la déesse. Elle le saura bien assez tôt quand ils découvriraient que ce dragon n'y était pour rien.

En fait, ils le découvrirent très tôt quand Masque de Mort le leur dit :

_-_Vous vous êtes tous fait avoir. Le dragon n'a pas bouffé Kanon. Le Dragon des Mers est allé voir ailleur, il est allé rejoindre son premier amour, Poséidon. Je parie que si on envoie un émissaire, il nous dira que Kanon se prélace près de son pilier.

_-_Tu en es sûr ? Demanda Saga stupéfait.

_-_Tu es trop stupide Saga, bien sur que j'en suis sûr. Cela fait longtemps que j'observais ton frère, et j'ai bien vu qu'il ne supportait plus ni le Sanctuaire, ni toi. Il voulait partir et cela depuis longtemps. Il ne supportait plus d'être une ombre, alors il a décidé de retrouver son ancienne vie où il était traité comme un Général et non comme un paria ou un traitre.

_-_Nous nous pencherons sur le cas de Kanon plus tard, pour l'instant, nous devons retrouver Astaré de Senfian avant qu'elle ne fasse des bétises ou qu'elle ne se fasse tuer par un chasseur de dragon trop zélé. Décida Shion.

Athéna et Shion décidèrent d'envoyer Saga à la recherche du dragon afin de ne pas faire une boulette comme ramener son frère à la raison et de déclencher une guerre sainte contre le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Le chevalier d'or gronda à l'annonce de cet ordre, mais ne put qu'obéir et partit à la recherche du dernier dragon encore vivant. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait absolument pas où pouvait être cette bébête.

Loin de ce micmac fraternel, Astaré qui avait décidé d'aller se promener dans le nord, arriva dans le royaume le plus inhospitalier et surtout le plus vide du monde moderne, Asgard. Le plaisir pour un dragon androphobe qui, ainsi, ne pourrait croiser plus d'hommes. Mais alors qu'elle était en train de survoler le territoire glacé du royaume d'Odin, une tempête d'une violence incroyable se leva et destabilisa la jeune femme. Le vent était d'une telle force qu'elle était balottée dans tous les sens. Brusquement une rafale plus puissante que les autres la projeta contre un mur de pierre perdu dans l'immensité venteuse et blanche.

Heleine de Siegfried, la mère du valeureux et puissant chevalier divin d'Alpha, était paisiblement en train de lire devant un bon feu crépitant, heureuse de ne pas être dehors quand un gros boom pas très naturel la fit sursauter. Elle se tourna vers son fils qui était en train de lire lui aussi et lui ordonna d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Le chevalier divin qui ne craignait personne, fila doux sous le regard autoritaire de sa mère, déposa son bouquin sur son fauteuil et alla voir les causes de ce bruit et les conséquences pour leur demeure ancestrale. Il sortit et poussa un soupir devant la tempête qui se déchaînait, frissonnant un instant sous les rafales, il se mit à cheminer vers l'origine du bruit. Il dut marcher longtemps afin de faire le tour du château. Il soupira une nouvelle fois se demandant pourquoi il n'osait pas contester les ordres de sa mère ? Peut-être que le sermon qu'il avait reçu quand il était revenu à la vie, était un début de réponse. Il aimait sa mère même si elle était autoritaire et adoratrice de thé. Alors que lui ne supportait même pas l'odeur, mais il était obligé de le boire sous peine d'un regard noir « made in » Heleine de Siegfried qui aurait terrorisé Rhadamanthe en personne. Quand il arriva sur les lieux du bruit, il remarqua avec horreur un impact profond qui prouvait une collision entre un objet volant non identifié et la maison. Il allait hurler au meurtre quand il vit le responsable de cette infamie par terre, enfin, d'après la trace sur le mur. Il était allongé par terre, les bras en croix et les lèvres embrassant langoureusement le sol constamment gelé d'Asgard.

Il s'approcha de l'être, s'accroupit près de lui et le retourna. Là, son coeur rata une bonne vingtaine de battements en découvrant le visage angélique d'une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus marine. Elle avait deux marques sur le front qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part... Mais oui, le mioche avec Seiya et les chevaliers de bronze, il avait les mêmes tâches. Alors elle serait du même peuple que lui ? Intéressant. En plus des marques, elle avait une bosse qui allait bientôt acquérir la taille d'un oeuf d'autruche. Voyant bien que la jeune femme était dans les limbes de l'inconscience, il décida de l'emporter dans sa demeure afin de la sauver du froid mordant. Il la prit dans ses bras et fut très surpris par la légerté de cette belle demoiselle. Ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur le sol glacé et il la trouvait vraiment très belle ainsi relachée contre lui. Il sentait son coeur battre lentement contre sa poitrine. Il ramena la tête de la jeune femme vers son épaule et rentra le plus rapidement possible vers la porte d'entrée sachant qu'elle ne survivrait pas longtemps par ce froid. Il courut le plus rapidement possible, tout en faisant attention à ce que sa jeune protégée ne soit pas trop secouée. Quand il pénétra dans l'immense demeure des Siegfried, il retourna dans le grand salon et sa mère lui demanda :

_-_Mon fils ? D'où venait ce bruit ?

_-_Je ne sais pas trop, mère. Mais j'ai trouvé cette jeune femme évanouie à l'extérieur.

_-_La pauvre petite doit-être gelée. Transporte-la dans une des chambres d'amis, Siegfried.

_-_Bien mère.

Il emmena la jeune femme dans une des chambres du château et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Elle avait une étrange tunique blanche avec des broderies dorée et bleus. Cependant, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'est que ce vêtement était un vêtement d'homme, et non de femme. Il haussa un peu les épaules et laissa la jeune femme se reposer après cette congélation. Lui-même retourna au salon, salua sa mère et alla se coucher, afin d'être en forme pour le réveil de la jeune blessée. Astaré dormit toute la nuit complètement épuisée par la lutte qu'elle avait dû faire contre le vent puissant d'Asgard. En effet, les dragons étaient comme les aigles, une immense envergure, mais ils planaient plus qu'ils ne battaient des ailes. Car battre des ailes contre une tempête de glace, c'était de la folie furieuse. En effet, cela épuisait considérablement le dragon qui devait se dépêcher de trouver un endroit où atterrir et elle n'en avait trouvé aucun jusqu'à ce mur, très douloureux qui plus est. Quand elle se réveilla, un maigrichon rayon de soleil tentait désespérément de sortir de derrière l'horizon, mais c'était pas gagné. Elle se frotta les yeux, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et poussa un hurlement de terreur quand, ouvrant les yeux, elle vit à deux centimètres d'elle une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs nattés et et aux prunnelles en amande aussi sombres que sa chevelure. Astaré fit un bond violent en arrière et se retrouva sur le sol en bois. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués, puis observa rapidement la pièce pour trouver un moyen de s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Les humains étaient des malades, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi les siens les avaient exterminés. Elle voulut se relever et découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle ne portait quasiment rien, si ce n'est qu'un vêtement bizarre avec des boutons, tout blanc et horriblement transparent. Elle se releva et devint blême quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus une, mais trois femmes. Elle se recula, tandis qu'elles s'approchaient d'elle avec une robe plein de volants et de dentelles. Astaré aurait pu trouver la robe belle si la couleur n'avait pas été ROSE. De toutes les couleurs de la gamme chromatique, c'était celle qu'elle détestait le plus. Elle recula et siffla dans sa langue d'origine ne remarquant pas que les jeunes femmes avaient l'air d'être totalement fascinées par des paroles qu'elles ne comprenaient pas :

_**-Maissssssss qui êtessssss-vousssssss ? Et qu'essssst ssssse que je faissssss là ? REPONDEZ !**_

Au lieu de répondre, les trois jeunes femmes marchèrent vers elle, déposèrent la robe ainsi que des chaussures et lui dirent dans la langue d'Asgard :

_-Nous allons vous laver et vous habiller. Madame a très envie de vous rencontrer._

**_-Maissssssss qu'essssssssssst sssssssse que voussssssss dite et... Maissss ARRÊTEZ, VOUSSSSS FAITESSSSSSS QUOI LA ! _**Hurla la jeune femme quand les servantes voulurent lui retirer le vêtement.

Astaré, d'un bond puissant se retrouva sur le lit et décida de terrifier les trois filles qui l'ennuyaient. Elle ouvrit en grand la bouche et elles virent des crocs impressionnants sortirent des gencives de la jeune femme devant elles. Ensuite, Astaré sortit sa queue et ses ailes puis pour les terrifier un peu plus, elle poussa un rugissement à briser tous les verres du château. Sous la stupeur, les trois jeunes femmes ouvraient tous les trois des bouches de la taille de hangard devant le changement. La jeune... heu... la créature devant elles, n'avait plus grand chose d'humain, des ailes immenses, une queue en fer de lance et des yeux de serpents. Astaré fière de son coup fit violemment battre ses ailes, mais stoppa son jeu quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un... homme.

Siegfried venait de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller quand il entendit un rugissement animal qui avait l'air de venir de la chambre de la jeune blessée. Se demandant la raison de ses hurlements d'animal furieux, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et découvrit que le père noël venait de lui apporter son cadeau avec huit mois d'avance ou quatre mois de retard selon le point de vue. Lui, Siegfried de Duhbe, descendant du puissant Siegfried premier du nom qui avait occis Fefnir et s'était roulé dans son sang comme un cochon dans la boue, trouvait à son tour son dragon. Et quel dragon, tout en croc, en aile et en queue. Une jeune femme à peine vêtu qui observait, la bouche grande ouverte bardée de crocs, la porte d'un air surpris. La surprise disparut rapidement remplacée par une inquiétude assez compréhensible. Elle était très peu vêtue, et l'homme en face d'elle avait les yeux remplis d'étoiles comme s'il voyait son cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle ne voulait être le cadeau de personne. Se rappelant qu'elle avait toujours la bouche ouverte, elle la referma et se tourna entièrement vers lui, celui qu'elle considérait comme son plus grand ennemi. Les trois servantes soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant que leur seigneur et maître était là. Elles virent avec stupéfaction les ailes et la queue de la créature disparaître, lui rendant une allure plus humaine. Siegfried de là où il se trouvait pouvait voir que le dragon en face de lui était grand, mais vraiment très grand. Il le dépassait peut-être d'une bonne tête, mais cette grande taille ne le rebutait pas, loin de là.

Il eut le même sourire que le lion qui voit une pauvre petite gazelle bien dodue devant lui. La gazelle... heu je veux dire... le dragon ne se sentant pas l'âme d'une gazelle, oublia totalement les trois servantes et bien mal lui en prit. Car elles lui sautèrent dessus afin de lui mettre cette robe, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Mais mettre une robe à un dragon, c'est comme vouloir donner un bain à un tigre qui n'aime pas l'eau, elle se débattit avec violence. Siegfried se pourlécha les babines en voyant la jeune femme se défendre crocs et griffes contre trois furies décidées à lui coller une robe rose. Robe qui décéda quand Astaré prise d'une crise de furie lacéra l'objet de sa fureur avec sa queue et des crocs. Quand elle renvoya la robe, les trois servantes furent horrifiées, une belle robe transformée en chiffon à poussière. Siegfried aurait pu rire, si la robe n'appartenait pas à sa mère et si cette dernière n'aimait pas autant cette chose qui faisait ressembler quiconque la portait en une grosse meringue rose. Malgré son appréhension quant à la crise de nerf monumentale qu'allait avoir sa mère en apprenant le massacre de sa robe, Siegfried était ravi que la créature en face de lui n'ait pas porté cette horreur rose.

Maintenant qu'un de ses problèmes était résolu et ce, de la manière la plus définitive qui soit, Astaré se tourna vers un autre problème. Comment se tirer de cette chambre sachant qu'un homme bloquait la sortie et que les trois folles bloquaient les fenêtres ? Elle était prisonnière, mais faisait marcher sa petite matière grise à cent pour cent de ses capacités afin de se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Et heureusement, le destin... ou plutôt la curiosité d'Heleine l'aida. En effet, la mère du voyeur entra dans la pièce et déconcentra Siegfried et les trois servantes qui se tournèrent vers elle. Astaré voyant là l'opportunité de prendre la clé des champs bondit du lit et fondit sur la porte qu'Heleine avait laissé ouverte. Siegfried voyant son dragon tenter de s'enfuir se jeta sur elle. Mais avec une vivacité rare et une souplesse digne de sa race, elle se faufila et s'enfuit dans les couloirs. Elle sentait que l'homme la poursuivait. Elle était maudite, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe sur un homme qui soit aussi collant ? C'était plus un homme là, mais véritablement un tube de colle. Le-dit tube de colle, lui, était fou de joie, il faisait une chasse au dragon et il avait bien l'intention de la capturer sa bébête. Astaré sentait la panique envahir son esprit, elle courait pour sauver sa vie et surtout sa vertue d'après le regard gourmand que lui avait lancé l'autre sangsue. Elle accéléra afin de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et son poursuivant, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas la lâcher. Alors elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Elle fonça droit vers la fenêtre qu'elle voyait se rapprocher d'elle, puis quand elle fut à bonne distance, elle la défonça avec son propre corps et se sentit tomber. Elle fit apparaître ses ailes afin de se redresser et de quitter ce pays de timbrer, mais malheureusement, Siegfried bondit derrière elle et s'accrocha à elle comme une tique à un chien. De ce fait, allourdie avec cet encombrant bagage, Astaré ne put se redresser comme elle le voulait et comprit qu'ils allaient s'écraser. Pour la première fois, Siegfried entendit sa voix. Elle rugit en grec :

_-_MAISSSSSSSSS LACHE-MOI ! ON VA SSSSSSSSSS'ECRASSSSSSSSSER!

_-_Tu es à moi, petit dragon !

_-_KWOA ! MAISSSSSSSSS TU ESSSSSSSSSSS FOU !

_-_Oui, de toi !

_-_NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Astaré et Siegfried rencontrèrent le sol avec une violence rare. Un bruit mélodieux et délicat accueillit les deux êtres au fond de la poudreuse

SPLASH !

Tous les deux plongèrent la tête la première dans une couche de cristaux solides de structure hexagonale liée à l'angle de 120° de la molécule d'eau, que l'humain de base appelle communément de la neige. Siegfried fut le premier sur pied, il faut bien dire qu'il avait utilisé sans vergogne Astaré qui avait pris tout le choc l'envoyant de façon assez expéditive dans les bras de morphée. Le pervers divin... heu... je veux dire... le guerrier divin prit sa proie entre ses griffes et l'emmena de nouveau dans sa chambre sous les regards stupéfaits d'Heleine et des trois servantes. Il avait du mal à marcher, car les ailes de la créature frottaient contre le sol et plus d'une fois il avait faillit marcher dessus. Il ne pensait pas que son dragon lui pardonne si ses ailes avaient des traces de pas noirs sur leurs blanches surfaces légèrement écailleuses. Il déposa doucement sa chasse sur le lit et la couva du regard. Heleine s'approcha de la créature et constata :

_-_Ce n'est pas une humaine.

_-_Non, c'est un dragon. Et elle m'appartient. Répondit Siegfried avec possessivité.

_-_Tu ne penses pas qu'elle a son mot à dire ? Et puis regarde ses ailes ? Je crois que tu les lui as brisées. Greta ?Lorelei ? Brunhilde ?

_-_Oui madame ? Répondirent les trois servantes dans un parfait ensemble.

_-_Vous allez m'aider. Nous allons remettre les os de ses ailes en place avant son réveil, car si c'est vraiment un dragon, je ne veux pas qu'elle mette le feu dans ma demeure. Mon fils ?

_-_Oui mère ?

_-_Dehors !

Siegfried faillit faire un esclandre, mais quand il croisa le regard noir de sa génitrice, il préféra attendre dans le salon ne voulant guère être la victime des reproches de sa mère. Arrivé dans la pièce, il découvrit avec dégoût qu'une tasse de thé l'attendait paisiblement. Et lui qui détestait cela. Il lança un regard autour de lui, mais ne voyant pas âme qui vive, il vida le contenu ignoble dans une des plantes qui égaillait la pièce. Siegfried blêmit quand quelques secondes plus tard, le superbe ficus de sa mère commença à tourner de l'oeil. Il s'affola et ne désirant pas entendre les cris d'Heleine, il décida de se réfugier dans les écuries, là au moins, il ne verrait pas de tasse de thé. Beurk !

Alors que Siegfried réflechissait à la meilleur manière de se débarasser définitivement du thé de sa mère, Heleine soignait un pauvre dragon aux ailes brisées. Elle était très étonnée par la texture à la fois douce et rêche des ailes de la créature. Avec l'aide de Greta, elle étira les ailes de la créature et découvrit une envergure de quinze mètre. Elle avait même du mal à totalement étaler les ailes. Avec délicatesse, elles durent toutes les trois remettre en place les os fragiles de ses ailes. Brunhilde retenait des larmes en entendant les os craquer alors qu'elle les remettait en place. Cette créature était magnifique, puissante et grande. Sa peau comme ses ailes était d'une blancheur effrayante comme la neige sur les plus hauts sommets d'Asgard. Mais l'intérieur de ses ailes étaient maculés de bleus montrant les différentes fractures qui la clouaient sur le sol. Elle, un dragon dont le plaisir était de voler, de quitter le sol et de parcourir les cieux à la recherche d'une liberté que les humains ne pouvaient même pas entrevoir. Elle aurait pu être jalouse de cette créature libre, mais comment être heureux quand on est la dernière de sa race, que les humains possèdent le monde. La jeune servante était triste pour cette créature seule comme elle, abandonnée de tous. Mais peut-être trouverait-elle ce qui lui manquait auprès du Seigneur Siegfried, comme elle-même avait retrouvé une famille. Quand Heleine, Lorelein, Greta et Brunhilde eurent terminé de remettre tous les os en place, elles se retrouvèrent avec un dragon au bois dormant aux immenses ailes étirées et à la queue pointue qui avait tendance à vouloir les frapper.

Elles avaient, toutes les trois, travaillé dur pour rafistoler la bébête ronflante et baveuse d'après l'oreiller humide. Elles allaient enfin partir se coucher quand elles entendirent des craquements étranges venant du lit, se tournant vers l'ULM, elles virent avec stupeur que les ailes qu'elles avaient réparé tentaient de retourner dans le dos de la créature et ainsi disparaître comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé. Heleine ordonna aux trois servantes de ne pas s'approcher de ce dragon au cas où elle aurait des envies de servantes à la broche. Elles repartirent toutes les trois et ne virent pas que la créature entrouvrait un oeil, prête à se tirer de là le plus vite possible. Quand la porte se referma, délicatement, elle tenta de soulever une de ses ailes, mais c'est comme si elles étaient coincées ou alors trop allourdies pour qu'elle puisse faire quoi que se soit. Elle se tortillait dans tous les sens, mais en vain. Elle était incapable de se lever de ce lit et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de gronder contre les trois furies et l'autre pour l'avoir coincé dans ce lit, douillet d'après ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle se tortilla un peu plus afin de trouver une bonne position, puis se rendormit pour être prête à s'enfuir. Elle s'endormit rapidement et n'entendit pas le cauchemar sur pattes s'approcher d'elle, s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises et la veiller. Il l'observait avec l'attitude d'un chat qui suit des yeux une petite souris innoffensive. Ses yeux de glace suivaient la moindre courbe de son corps fin et puissant. Il se retenait de la toucher afin de ne pas se retrouver avec un dragon en furie sur les bras. Il était ébahi par la taille des ailes de la créature... créature. Il ne connaissait même pas son nom, enfin, si elle en avait un. Il faudrait lui demander. Il savait déjà qu'elle parlait et qu'elle avait une jolie voix rauque et sifflante à la fois. Un mélange détonnant qui lui plaisait énormément comme tout ce qui avait trait à ce dragon.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Astaré et le Dragon Celeste. Je voudrais remercier Esthézyl pour m'avoir prêté ses personnages et une partie du caractère d'Astaré.

Chapitre 5

Quand enfin le soleil se leva, il vit la créature bouger légèrement montrant qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Il vit qu'elle essayait de bouger ses ailes, mais sans grand succés, c'est comme si quelque chose empêchait tout mouvement. S'approchant des membres dorsaux de la créature, il découvrit des plâtres et des bandages. C'est cela qui l'empêchait de bouger. Avec délicatesse, il les retira tous et vit avec étonnement les ailes disparaître, retrouvant leur place dans le dos de la bébête. Astaré, dos à Siegfried, se leva d'un bond et poussa un hurlement d'horreur la plus complète quand elle découvrit qu'elle était dans le plus simple appareil. Sans plus réfléchir, elle plongea sous les draps et les couvertures avec la volonté ultime de ne plus sortir avant la saint glinglin. Elle entendit un petit rire et décida quand même de vérifier qui avait pu oser entrer dans la chambre d'un dragon. Elle sortit son nez de sous les couvertures et devint totalement blême en voyant Siegfried, le casse-pied, la sangsue qui la regardait avec un sourire joyeux. Il se leva et pour la plus grande horreur du dragon s'approcha d'elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire, car si elle sortait, alors elle serait nue devant lui. Elle ne savait que faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut une idée. Elle poussa un rugissement qui fit frissonner son tortionnaire et eut un petit sourire victorieux quand l'armure du Dragon Celeste apparut, se positionnant entre elle et lui. Malheureusement son sourire se fana quand apparut celle de Fefnir qui avait bizarrement tendance à se rapprocher de celle du Dragon Celeste. Elle commença visiblement à paniquer quand l'armure de Siegfried se frotta à la sienne. Astaré poussa un petit cri étranglé quand les deux armures disparurent, le Dragon Celeste poursuivit par celle de Fefnir qui comme son porteur appréciait visiblement les dragons.

Siegfried observa avec amusement que l'armure était comme son porteur aussi timide et prude. Il s'approcha un peu plus du lit et vit que le locataire avait tendance à s'enfouir dans la masse de tissus ne laissant qu'un bout de nez et de front. Il avançait lentement vers elle avec l'allure d'un fauve en approche et sa proie était totalement paralysée par la peur. Puis enfin, un de ses neurones décida de fonctionner et envoya une information qui pouvait peut-être aider un dragon en danger. Elle fit violemment exploser son cosmos. La lumière d'une blancheur et d'une pureté sans égale força Siegfried qui s'était protégé derrière un bouclier d'énergie, à fermer les yeux, laissant assez de temps à Astaré pour attraper un drap et s'enfuir habillée que de ses cheveux. Le guerrier divin comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche quand il entendit la porte claquée. Alors, il sut que la jeune femme s'était une nouvelle fois enfuit. Mais alors comment cela se faisait-il que la lueur continuait à l'éblouir?

Pendant ce temps, Astaré filait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une chambre où elle pourrait transformer ce drap en vêtement. Avec sa queue, elle déchira le tissus et s'en fit un soutien-gorge qui cachait sa poitrine. Puis elle fit une ceinture, coupant un grand bout de tissus, le plaça entre ses cuisses et le retint sur son ventre grâce au lien. Elle se tortilla dans tous les sens, mais son ensemble maison tenait le coup. Au moins, elle n'était plus nue comme un ver. Où allait-elle pouvoir aller ? Le seul endroit où on avait pas porter atteinte à sa vertue était le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Enfin à part Milo et Shura, mais eux étaient des enfants de choeur par rapport à ce pervers. Elle n'aurait pas pu apparaître dans un monde où il n'y avait que des dragons ? Elle s'assit sur un lit, le dos à la porte et n'entendit pas celle-ci s'ouvrir, et prise par ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas non plus son tortionnaire s'approcher.

Siegfried avait mis du temps avant de pouvoir sortir de cette pièce et avait décidé de retrouver son dragon. C'est vrai quoi ? Un dragon, ça ne se croise pas dans la rue tous les jours. Alors il en avait trouvé un, et il avait bien l'intention de le garder pour lui. Surtout que ce dragon là lui plaisait énormément. Elle avait des jambes interminables et qui avaient l'air d'une douceur incroyable. Il avait une envie folle de poser sa main sur sa cuisse et de redéfinir les contours de sa jambe, de son corps, de sa poitrine. Tout en elle lui plaisait, il avait envie de se coucher près d'elle et de se perdre en elle, de la faire hurler de plaisir, d'entendre sa voix rauque gémir son nom. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle puis grimaça quand une lame de parquet grinça sous son poids. Il ne laissa pas à son dragon le temps de réagir et lui sauta dessus. Astaré entendant le bruit se retourna brusquement et se retrouva avec un Siegfried dans les bras. Elle tenta de se défaire de la prise du guerrier, mais comme tous les hommes-dragons, elle était très mauvaise dans les combats au corps à corps. Elle voulut pousser un rugissement, mais celui-ci se retrouva coincé dans sa gorge quand elle sentit la main du guerrier s'égarer vers son bas-ventre. Elle poussa un étrange couinement d'horreur et tenta de se dégager. Siegfried se tenant au dessus d'elle vit avec émotion une larme dévaler la joue pâle de la jeune femme. Il avait compris ce qu'il se passait, elle avait une peur panique des hommes, des mâles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir. La jeune femme contre lui, sanglotait de terreur puis brusquement, elle le mordit violemment à l'épaule. Le guerrier eut un réflexe de recul qu'utilisa la jeune femme pour l'envoyer paître et s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Siegfried voulut la rattraper, mais elle était déjà trop loin, volant le plus vite possible loin de lui. Jurant comme un charretier, il appela son armure qui le recouvrit, dévala les escaliers, fonça dans les écuries et bondit sur son cheval afin de retrouver son dragon.

Heleine avait violemment sursauté en voyant son fils dégringoler des étages en jurant comme un possédé et en claquant la porte. Depuis que ce dragon était arrivé, la maison était sans dessus-dessous et son ficus préféré était mort. Elle fit tinter une petite cloche et ordonna à Greta qui venait d'arriver de préparer trois tasses de thé chaud pour le dragon, son fils et elle. La jeune servante salua sa maîtresse, puis partit aux cuisines afin de faire le thé à la rose qu'adorait la matriarche de la famille des Siegfried.

Pendant que le thé se faisait, Siegfried et son canasson... enfin son superbe étalon à la robe blanche, fonçaient dans la campagne afin de capturer un dragon en liberté. Quand Astaré fut assez éloignée de château des Siegfried, elle redescendit en faisant de grands cercles, comme un aigle prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Siegfried d'en haut d'une colline poussa une exclamation de joie, car il put voir son dragon amorcer sa descente. Il enjoignit son cheval à accélérer afin d'être là quand il touchera terre. Quelques minutes plus tard, un pauvre dragon encore secoué par sa rencontre avec un Siegfried obsédé se posa délicatement et appela son armure qui arriva rapidement aussi secoué qu'elle et la recouvrit. Le Dragon Céleste lui dit :

_**-Qu'a-t-on bien pu faire pour mériter pareil sort ? Ce Fefnir m'a poursuivi dans tout ce château et a tenté de me coller. C'était la pire journée de toute mon existence, pire encore que le jour où Loki m'a tranché en deux. Je n'ai quand même pas vécu tout ce temps pour tomber entre les griffes d'une perverse.**_

_**-Pour moi ausssssssi ssssssssssela a été ma pire journée. Il a tenté de me...**_

_-_Je t'ai retrouvé !

_-_AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG !

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir, mais le guerrier divin lui tomba dessus. Elle ressemblait à un chat sauvage, elle grondait, griffait, mordait et se décida à cracher son feu. Siegfried n'eut que le temps de bouger la tête avant que les flammes ne viennent lui épiler définitivement les sourcils. Lui donnant un violent coup de poing, elle réussit à s'écarter et se retrouva face au guerrier. Ce dernier s'amusait beaucoup avec sa proie. Ils tournaient l'un autour de l'autre, quand Astaré fit violemment battre ses ailes et lança des paquets de neige dans la figure du guerrier. Maintenant que Siedfried ne voyait plus, elle prit la poudre d'escampette et tenta de réutiliser la technique qui lui avait permis d'échapper à son frère. Malheureusement, elle échoua lamentablement pour la plus grande horreur de son armure qui lui hurlait des avertissements. Astaré jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle et poussa un cri d'horreur en voyant Siegfried lui foncer dessus. Elle commença à paniquer et se concentrant au maximum, elle arriva à disparaître. Mais ce qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer même dans le pire de ses cauchemars, fut que Siegfried bondit et l'attrapa au moment même où elle disparaissait.

Ils réapparurent dans le seul autre endroit qu'elle connaissait, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Ils s'effondrèrent devant Shion, Athéna et ses chevaliers d'or. Astaré ressemblait à une véritable furie, elle rugissait des insultes dans sa langue qui faisait rougir Shion. Aldebaran voulant aider le jeune dragon s'approcha d'eux et attrapa Siegfried qui se retrouva à un mètre au dessus du sol. Astaré complètement paniquée se réfugia dans le giron d'Athéna et refusa d'y bouger. La déesse comprenant que le guerrier divin y était pour quelque chose ordonna qu'il soit jeté hors du Sanctuaire. Ce que fit Aldebaran. Les autres chevaliers d'or et Shion observaient ce dragon terrorrisé qui cachait son visage contre le ventre d'Athéna et cachait Athéna de ses immenses ailes. Ils ne bougèrent pas attendant que la jeune femme se calme. Il lui fallut près d'une heure avant de se calmer. Elle ne se détacha de la déesse qu'au moment où Aldebaran revint en explosant :

_-_Ce guerrier divin est un malade.

_-_Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Shion alors qu'Athéna était en train de calmer le pauvre Dragon Celeste.

_-_Il n'a fait que hurler que c'était son dragon et que sa place était à ses côtés et qu'il ferait tout pour le retrouver.

Astaré se recroquevilla sur elle-même quand elle vit la grosse paluche du Taureau s'approcher d'elle et ébouriffer ses longs cheveux. Athéna lui dit :

_-_N'ayez crainte, Aldebaran ne vous fera rien.

_-_Je le ssssssssssaisssssssssss, maissssssssss sssssssssss'essssssssst autre chosssssssse ! (C'est autre chose)

_-_Et quelle est cette chose ?

_-_Il y a longtempssssss dansssss mon monde, lessssssss hommessssssss et lesssssss dragonssssssss vivaient en harmonie, puisssssss sssssssertainsssssss sssssssssse sssssssssont unisssssssss et ont créé la rassssssssse desssssssss hommessssssssss-dragonsssssss. L'apparensssssssse desssssssss hommesssssssss et lessssssss pouvoirssssssss desssssss dragonssssssss. Et puisssssss par jalousssssssie, lessssssss hommessssssssss ont tenté de détruire la rassssssse dessssssss hommesssssssss-dragonsssss et une guerre sssssss'essssssst déclenchée qui a eu pour réssssssultat l'exterminassssssssoin des humainssssssssss. Maissssssss de sssette guerre esssssssst resssssssté une peur incontrôlable enverssssssss lessssss humainssssss qui essssssst devenue une peur panique enverssssssss lesssssssss... le ssssssssssssexe oppossssssssé. (Il y a longtemps dans mon monde, les hommes et les dragons vivaient en harmonie, puis certains se sont unis et ont créé la race des hommes-dragons. L'apparence des hommes et les pouvoirs des dragons. Et puis par jalousie, les hommes ont tenté de détruire la race des hommes-dragons et une guerre s'est déclenchée qui a eu pour résultat l'extermination des humains. Mais de cette guerre est resté une peur incontrôlable envers les humains qui est devenue une peur panique envers les... le sexe opposé.)

_-_Mais et pour vous reproduire, comment faisiez-vous ? Demanda Aioros.

_-_D'aprèsssssssssssss ssssssssssse que m'avait dit ma mère, sssssssssette peur disssssssssssparaissssssssssait quand on rencontrait notre autre moitié. (D'après ce que m'avait dit ma mère, cette peur disparaissait quand on rencontrait notre autre moitié )

_-_D'accord ! Comprirent les chevaliers d'or et Athéna.

La déesse donna la permission au "jeune" dragon de rester dans le palais. La jeune femme folle de joie allait retourner dans ses appartements quand elle se fit demi-tour et déclara :

_-_Maissssssss, je ne ssssssssaissssssss toujoursssssssss passssssss lire votre langue. (Mais, je ne sais toujours pas livre votre langue.)

_-_N'ayez crainte, Marine vous aidera. Répondit Shion avec un sourire. Il retirait toujours son masque quand le dragon était là afin de garder sa confiance.

La jeune femme ravie alla dans sa chambre et attendit patiemment son professeur. Marine arriva quelques trente minutes plus tard, avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle apprenne à lire et à écrire. Ce que ne savait pas le dragon, c'est qu'Athéna avait donné l'ordre d'empêcher la jeune femme de quitter le Sanctuaire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de se débrouiller dans les langues que Marine allait lui apprendre. Le dragon se retrouva donc enfermé dans le palais d'Athéna et si au début elle ne disait pas grand chose, quand elle eut terminé les livres que Marine lui avait donné, elle commença vraiment à s'ennuyer. Presque trois semaines après son retour au Sanctuaire, Athéna e Shion décidèrent d'envoyer un émissaire au Sanctuaire sous-marin afin de reprendre Kanon. Astaré supplia la déesse durant trois jours, l'empêchant de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle abdique. Athéna accepta ne pouvant plus supporter les gémissements du dragon ainsi que ses crises de larmes de crocodiles et ses jets de flammes qui avaient détruit une partie de sa chambre.

Le lendemain, ce fut une Astaré toute joyeuse qui accompagna Mû pour le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Il plongea dans la mer, elle s'envola et piqua une petite tête arrivant rapidement dans les profondeurs de l'océan et le Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Elle arriva près d'une demi-heure avant Mû et voleta dans le ciel du Sanctuaire, frôlant de sa queue l'eau retenue par les huit piliers. Les marinas étaient en plein entraînement quand ils virent avec stupéfaction une étrange créature voler en cercle au dessus de l'arène. Le dieu des océans remarqua que la créature battait de moins en moins des ailes prouvant qu'elle se fatiguait et qu'elle se rapprochait le plus en plus du sol. Au bout de vingt cinq minutes, ils virent avec stupéfaction une jeune femme se poser enfin plutôt s'écraser dans les bras de Kassa qui se retrouva sur le sol en tenant une chose tout en crocs, en aile et en queue. Paniquée, Astaré fit un bond immense et se retrouva à trois mètre de son matelat. Kassa voulant l'éliminer se transforma en une personne que l'être en face de lui aimait. Il prit donc la forme de Valalid de Senfian. Le créature eut les larmes aux yeux et s'approchant de lui dit en vieil atlante, une langue que le Dieu Poséidon parlait et comprenait parfaitement :

_**-Valalid, je sssssssavaisssssss bien que tu n'étaisssssssss pas mort. Et j'esssssssspère que tu me pardonnerasssssssss, maisssssssss tu sssssssssssaissssssss ausssssssssi bien que moi que l'un de nousssssss doit mourir de la main de l'autre. Je ne te laissssssssssserais aucune chance. Tu le sssssssssaissssssssss, n'essssssssssst-ssssssssse passsssssss ? Tu assssssssss tué trop de monde, ton âme doit enfin repossssssssser en paix. Je sssssssssssssaisssssssssssss très bien que tu connaissssssssss ssssssssssette attaque, mais je vaisssssssss te la renvoyer quand même, te détruire me faitdu mal, mais tu doissssssssssss mourir. **_(Valalid, je savais bien que tu n'étais pas mort. Et j'espère que tu me pardonneras, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'un de nous doit mourir de la main de l'autre. Je ne te laisserai aucune chance. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tué trop de monde, ton âme doit enfin reposer en paix. Je sais très bien que tu connais cette attaque, mais je vais te la renvoyer quand même, te détruire me fait du mal, mais tu dois mourir.)

Poséidon devint blême et s'écria :

_-_Kassa ! Éloignes-toi, elle va te détruire.

_-_Elle ne tuerai pas son propre frère? S'exclama le marina stupéfait.

_-_Si !

Kassa se tourna vers la créature qui fit exploser son cosmos à la puissance maximal terrifiant le dieu et les marinas. Puis elle écarta les bras et rugit :

**_-Que la fureur du Dragon sssssselesssssssste te terrasssssssssse ! _**(Que la fureur du Dragon Celeste te terrasse !)

Un mur d'énergie pure se précipita sur le général des mers qui n'eut que le temps de se jeter sur le côté. Il venait de découvrir que oui, cette créature pouvait tuer son propre frère. Il était à genoux et tremblait de tout son corps tandis que la créature devant lui, lui disait :

_**-Depuissssssss quand tu fuissssssssss ? Ssssssssssse n'est passssssssss sssssssette petite attaque qui te fait peur quand même ? Tu assssssss sssssssupporté plussssss puissssssssssssante, durant la bataille finale. **_(Depuis quand tu fuis ? Ce n'est pas cette petite attaque qui te fait peur quand même ? Tu as supporté plus puissant durant la bataille finale.)

Kassa reprit sa forme normale et lui dit terrifié :

_-_Je ne suis pas votre frère. Je ne m'appelle pas Valalid, mais Kassa, Kassa de Lumnyade.

La créature rentra ses ailes et sa queue et l'observa avec surprise. Elle tournait autour de lui comme un requin autour d'un nageur blessé. Poséidon désirant stopper la terreur de son général des mers s'exclama en grec :

_-_Que nous veux-tu, femme-dragon ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

_-_Voussssssssss connaisssssssssssssez mon peuple ? (Vous connaissez mon peuple ?)

_-_Oui, ton peuple et celui des hommes s'est lié afin de créer le peuple des atlantes. Tu as tout des atlantes sauf que tu voles, que tu as une queue, une langue fourchue et une peur panique des hommes comme tout ceux de ta race.

_-_Alorsssssssss Sssssssssshion, Mû et moi ssssssssommessssssssss comme de la même famille ? (Alors Shion, Mû et moi sommes comme de la même famille ? )

_-_On peut dire cela. Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

_-_Je sssssssssuissssssssssss avec Mû de Jamir, Athéna voudrai reprendre sssssssssson Kanon. (Je suis avec Mû de Jamir, Athéna voudrait reprendre son Kanon. )

_-_Kanon est mon général Dragon des Mers et il reste ici avec moi. Alors tu peux repartir et en informer Athéna, je dirai la même chose à Mû de Jamir.

_-_D'accord, mersssssssssi. (D'accord, merci.)

_-_Dans le nord de ce Sanctuaire se trouve un tourbillon qui te ramènera à la surface, jeune dragon.

_-_Mersssssssssi, petit. (Merci, petit )

_-_Je suis un dieu je suis bien plus âgé que tu ne le seras jamais, jeune fille.

_-_J'en ai assssssssssez que tout le monde dissssssssse que je sssssssssuissssssssssss jeune alorssssssssssss que j'ai dépasssssssssssé les deux sssssssssentsssssssss trente ssssssssssept anssssss ! (J'en ai assez que tout le monde dise que je suis jeune alors que j'ai dépassé les deux cent trente sept ans !)

_-_Ahhh oui, c'est sûr, tu n'es pas un jeune dragon. Mais vas maintenant, ce Sanctuaire n'est pas pour toi, tu es pour les grands espaces et le ciel. Tu es une créature de Zeus.

Le dragon fit un sourire au dieu, écarta les ailes et s'envola d'un puissant battement. Elle alla vers le nord et découvrit le tourbillon, normalement, il allait du haut vers le bas, mais pour elle et surtout pour ne pas se retrouver avec un dragon tout en fureur, il avait changé le sens. Elle pénétra dans le tourbillon et jaillit de la mer tel un diable de sa boîte terrorisant des enfants qui observaient avec étonnement les poissons qui s'envolaient. En voyant cette créature, ils s'enfuirent. Surtout que pour prouver sa joie de retrouver sa liberté, elle crachait un feu de tous les diables.

Astaré était vraiment heureuse d'être libérée du Sanctuaire sous marin, trop petit pour faire le bonheur d'un dragon en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle montra sa joie avec force de flamme, de rugissements et de pirouettes. Tout à son bonheur, elle ne vit pas la troupe assez conséquente avancer dans la neige. Elle était composée d'un cavalier, et de sept guerriers divins dont le puissant Siegfried qui bavait comme un fan devant la collection complète des myth cloth Saint Seiya. Le cavalier qui n'était autre qu'Hilda de Polaris demanda :

_-_Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

Siegfried répondit :

_-_C'est le dernier dragon encore en vie sur terre. Il vient du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

_-_Un dragon ? Mais il faut l'éliminer le plus vite possible. Thor...

Siegfried se plaça devant la prêtresse d'Odin et s'exclama :

_-_Non, Altesse. C'est quelqu'un de bien, son but n'est pas de tuer, en fait, elle a une peur panique des hommes et s'enfuit dès qu'elle en voit un.

_-_Comment le sais-tu ?

_-_Disons que je l'ai recueilli chez moi et que j'ai tenté une approche un peu trop directe et elle a fuit au Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

_-_Pourtant elle vient du Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Bien j'accepte qu'elle reste en Asgard mais à la seule condition qu'elle reste sous ta responsabilité.

_-_Merci, votre altesse. Mime ? Pourrais-tu la capturer ? Fais attention à ses ailes, elles sont très fragiles.

_-_Pas de problème.

Le musicien lança son attaque et les cordes de sa lyre s'entortillèrent autour du dragon qui s'écrasa dans la neige. Astaré eut le souffle coupé et quand elle put parler, elle poussa des sifflements outrés qui prouvaient qu'elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié le traitement que venait de lui faire subir Mime. Elle hurlait, crachait du feu et tentait de battre les ailes, mais en vain. Cependant elle se calma immédiatement quand elle reconnut l'odeur de Siegfried et qu'elle le vit venir vers elle. Hilda vit la créature s'arrêter de bouger et devenir blême quand son guerrier divin s'approcha d'elle. Elle tenta de reculer et la prêtresse vit ses yeux turquoises devenir brillant comme si elle retenait des larmes et en voyant une perle liquide dévaler sa joue elle comprit que la créature était totalement terrorisée par Siegfried. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, puis comme toujours dans ses crises de panique, elle fit n'importe quoi, cracha, griffa, hurla, battit avec une violence redoublée ses ailes, fouetta sa queue et se retrouva assommée par la grosse paluche de Thor. Siegfried voyant son dragon par terre dans la plus complète inconscience faillit mordre. Il se rapprocha de son dragon et le prit dans ses bras. Hilda descendit de cheval et tendit ses bras afin de porter le dragon. Elle pensait qu'il était terriblement lourd mais en fait, il était léger comme une plume, ne faisant pas le tiers du poids d'un homme ou d'une femme de même stature.Elle remit la créature inconsciente dans les bras de Siegfried et lui dit :

_-_A force de la chasser, tu risques de la perdre. Laisse-lui le temps de s'adapter à un monde qui n'est pas le sien.

_-_Merci votre altesse.

_-_Retourne dans ton château et protège la, malgré sa puissance physique, elle est très fragile et un rien pourrait la tuer.

_-_Bien votre altesse, merci votre altesse.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf Astaré et le dragon celeste. Je voudrais remercier Esthézyl pour m'avoir prêté ses personnages et une partie du caractère d'Astaré.

Chapitre 6

Siegfried salua Hilda puis partit vers son château pour la plus grande horreur de Heleine qui se rappelait parfaitement des catastrophes qu'avait pu faire cette créature en une seule journée. Siegfried la posa avec délicatesse sur le lit, puis partit rechercher les trois servantes afin de soigner son dragon. Mais il retourna en courant dans la chambre quand il entendit un fracas épouvantable venir de la pièce au dragon. Quand il y pénétra, il découvrit le lit vide et le mur démoli. Son dragon avait encore pris la clé des champs. Réutilisant le pouvoir de Fefnir quant à la chasse au dragon, il partit à la recherche du sien, non pas pour l'ennuyer, mais bien pour la protéger. C'était un ordre de sa prêtresse et il ne voulait pas que le dernier dragon en vie ne succombe à un chasseur. Il ne fut pas étonné en se rendant compte que son dragon allait vers le Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

En effet, Astaré voulait savoir qui était Zeus, si elle était une de ses créatures, alors elle devait se mettre à son service, mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ou se trouvait ce dieu. Alors elle fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, elle alla au Sanctuaire d'Athéna afin que cette dernière lui dise où se trouvait Zeus. Elle s'écrasa lourdement devant la déesse qui l'aida à se relever, car elle savait que le dragon fuierait si un homme s'approchait. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Milo et Masque de Mort de se marrer comme des fous devant le viandage de la créature ailée. Astaré voyant Athéna la serra contre elle, puis lui dit avec un grand sourire :

_-_Quand j'étaisss chez Possssséidon, il m'a dissssssssss que j'étaisssss une créature de Zeussss. Maissss ssssss'essst qui Zeusss ?

_-_Zeus est le roi des dieux, il régne sur les cieux.

_-_Où ssssse trouve-t-il?

_-_En haut du mont olympe. Tu devras aller au sommet et lui dire qui tu es. Et tu attendras son bon vouloir.

_-_D'accord.

Elle déploya ses ailes, puis demanda d'un air penaud :

_-_Heu... le mont Olympe, ssssss'essssst où ?

_-_Aioros va-t-y accompagner. C'est quelqu'un en qui tu peux avoir confiance, il n'aura aucun geste déplacé envers toi.

_-_Heu... Il ssssssait voler ?

_-_Grâce à son armure, oui.

_-_Ssssss'esssssst sssssssuper, on y va ?

Aioros se releva et lui dit :

_-_Nous pouvons y aller quand vous le voudrez.

_-_Mersssssi. Alorsssss partonsssss maintenant.

Astaré bondit sur le balcon et se jeta dans le vide et en deux battemements se retrouva à près de huit cent mètres de haut. Aioros salua sa déesse, sortit, puis déployant les ailes de son armure, s'envola et montra le chemin à Astaré. Le chevalier d'or du Sagittaire était fasciné par l'aisance de la créature pour le vol, elle virvoltait, jouait dans les nuages, faisait des tonneaux, des piquets, des vrilles, elle montait à des hauteurs rarement égalées et redescendait tout aussi vite. Aioros lui ne pouvait que voler en ligne droite et il regretta pour la première fois de n'être qu'un homme. Cependant, il chassa ses idées noires quand il vit qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au Mont Olympe. Il se posa et montra à Astaré qui tournoyait autour de lui, la montagne. Il lui dit :

_-_Nous voici arrivé devant le Mont Olympe, vous allez devoir y monter seule, je n'ai pas le droit de fouler son sol. Bon courage.

Le Sagittaire repartit et Astaré s'envola vers la cime de la montagne sans voir que son pervers divin l'observait ni qu'un autre chasseur pointait son fusil vers elle. Quand elle arriva au sommet, elle rentra sa queue, ses ailes et s'exclama :

_-_Je me nomme Assssstaré de Sssssenfian Grand Pope du Sssssssanctuaire desssssss douze dragonssss du ssssssiel et desssss élémentssssss. Actuelle gardienne de l'armure du dragon Sssssselesssssste.

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, aux longs cheveux blond apparut et lui dit :

_-_Les hommes-dragons sont une légende, cela fait longtemps qu'ils ont disparu.

_-_Alorssssss je sssssuissssss une légende vivante. Répondit la jeune femme très mal à l'aise qui avait reculé quand elle avait vu venir l'homme.

Elle sortit ses ailes, sa queue et en crachant, elle l'entoura d'un cercle de flamme. Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire qui disparut assez vite quand il vit que la jeune femme était seule. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et demanda :

_-_Dragon, où est ton gardien ?

_-_Mon gardien ? Je ne ssssuisssss passssss un mouton moi ! Je n'ai passsss besssssoin de gardien. Je ssssuisssssss libre et persssssssonne ne pourra m'ôter ssssssette liberté.

_-_Tu n'es pas d'ici, tu viens de l'autre monde. Celui des dragons, tu es la dernière de ta race. Non, tu es la première de la nouvelle. Oui, ton peuple se recrée, et certains viendront ici. Tu es la plus puissante de ta race, tu devras alors créer un sanctuaire pour les dragons et pour qu'ils s'intégrent dans la population. Cependant, tu ne peux vivre dans ce monde seule, et les tiens non plus. Car ils ont la même terreur que la tienne. Et donc, comme toi, ils doivent avoir un gardien. Alors je répète ma question, où est ton gardien?

_-_Je répète ma réponssssssse, je n'en ai passssss et je n'en ai passssss bessssssssoin !

_-_Oh que si. Et ton gardien approche. Je dirai même qu'il est là !

_-_Je t'ai retrouvé !

_-_AARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG !

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir, mais Siegfried lui sauta dessus. Cependant, avant qu'il ne l'attrape, l'autre homme l'attrapa par le col, fit la même chose avec Astaré et dit :

_-_Astaré que tu le veuilles ou non, Siegfried de Duhbe est ton gardien.

_-_NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN! Il ne l'essst passss ! Sssa n'esst pass posssssssible, il ne peut passssss l'être.

_-_Et pourtant, il l'est. Mais ta terreur des hommes et ton traumatisme t'empêche de voir ce qui crêve les yeux.

_-_Sssse n'essssst pas possible ! Murmura le pauvre dragon les larmes aux yeux. Je... je... maisss il a tenté de ... Il m'a touché !

L'homme fronça des sourcils et dit à Siegfried qui se tortillait afin de prendre son dragon dans ses bras :

_-_Guerrier d'Odin, sache que tu ne peux toucher un dragon sans avoir son consentement.

_-_Co... comment ! S'exclama Siegfried qui cessa de bouger pour regarder l'autre homme avec stupéfaction. Il devait avoir le consentement de son dragon? Mais à la vitesse où il s'approchait de lui, il pourrait la toucher 600 ans après sa mort. L'homme eut un sourire et rétorqua :

_-_Tu as eu la même réaction que le premier gardien. Mais toi, tu es le dernier gardien de l'ancienne génération et paradoxalement, tu es le premier de la nouvelle génération. Vous serez à la base d'un nouveau peuple qui trouvera ses racines dans les profondeurs du temps. Ils n'obéiront qu'au Grand maître du Sanctuaire qu'Astaré devra créer pour les générations futures.

_-_Donc, elle n'est pas le dernier ?

_-_Non, elle est le premier des nouveaux dragons. Puissants, et pourtant très fragiles. Sans un gardien pour les protéger et les conseiller, ils n'ont aucune chance de survivre dans ce monde qui n'est pas fait pour eux.

_-_Mais pourquoi les garder alors ?

_-_Car ils seront les garants de la paix entre les dieux. Etant totalement indépendants, ils n'obéiront ni à Odin, ni à aucun des différents dieux. Mais ils n'oeuvront que pour la paix.

Astaré s'exclama indignée:

_-_Je ne ssssssuissssss pas fragile, je sssssuisssssss trèsssss puisssssssante, et trèssss forte.

_-_Alors pourquoi fuyez-vous quand un homme s'approche de vous ?

_-_Je... je...

_-_Votre gardien sera là pour empêcher d'autres hommes de s'approcher de vous. Si vous voulez voler durant des heures, il vous surveillera, mais ne fera rien d'autre. Il tuera celui qui aura osé vous attaquer. Il doit y avoir un lien de confiance entre vous, une réciprocité, une confiance absolue, un échange total. Il ne peut y avoir de relation dominant-dominé, vous serez égaux.

L'homme parlait doucement et pourtant malgré le vent, Astaré et Siegfried n'avaient aucun mal à l'entendre. Et cela étonnait grandement la jeune femme qui lui demanda :

_-_Maisssssss qui êtessss-vousssssss? Voussssss n'êtesssssss passssss un homme !

_-_En effet, je n'en suis pas un, et vos sifflements commencent à m'agacer grandement.

_-_Je ssssuissssss comme cela et...Je ne siffle plus ! Qui êtes vous ? Demanda le jeune dragon avec un léger cheveux sur la langue.

_-_Je me nomme Zeus ! Je suis le seigneur de l'Olympe.

_-_Alors, suis-je vraiment l'une de vos créatures ?

_-_Non, tu n'es pas née ici. Tu es la seule « créature » totalement libre ici, même moi je suis tenu à obéir à quelqu'un alors que toi, non.

_-_Si, j'obéis au Dragon Celeste !

_-_Mais tu es le Dragon Celeste !

_-_Non, je porte le Dragon Celeste, mais je ne le suis pas.

_-_Tu veux dire que votre peuple vénère une armure !

_-_Il a pris l'apparence d'une armure et c'est là que Loki l'a tranché en deux, car il savait que le Dragon Celeste pouvait détruire le mal.

_-_Très interessant. Mais le temps passe et je sais que tu brûles de déployer tes ailes et de parcourir les cieux.

Astaré lui fit un grand sourire et déploya de nouveau ses ailes et s'envola en deux battements. Zeus et Siegfried observèrent Astaré évoluer librement dans le ciel pur. Puis le dieu se tourna vers le guerrier divin et lui dit :

_-_Guerrier, à partir de maintenant, ton rôle sera de la protéger, car nombreux sont ceux qui pourraient vouloir la tuer par peur ou par simple plaisir de tuer. Tu dois aussi réussir à avoir sa confiance, c'est important. Plus un dragon est puissant, plus il est fragile émotionnellement alors tu peux imaginer ce qui arrive à Astaré qui est la plus puissante de sa race !

_-_Que...

_-_Qu'un rien peut la terrifier.

_-_Je... je vais aller la retrouver.

Siegfried repartit et scruta le ciel afin de voir son dragon voler. Il entendit soudain un coup de feu et vit son dragon avoir un violent sursaut et décrocher. Il vit avec horreur son dragon tomber, pas lentement, mais à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon. Siegfried voyait bien que sa protégée ne pourrait arrêter sa chute. Alors il se mit à courir, il allait à la vitesse maximal afin de la rattraper afin qu'elle ne se tue pas. Elle avait tellement de chose à faire et à voir et puis surtout, il voulait toujours la mettre dans son lit. Il courait en observant avec attention le corps de la jeune femme afin de pouvoir l'intercepter avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol et qu'elle ne se brise définitivement les os. Il accéléra encore plus et puis se décidant en un instant, il bondit et l'attrapa à bras le corps. Il retomba souplement et serra le corps de son dragon inconscient contre lui. Il sentit son coeur accélérer ses battements quand la tête d'Astaré partit en arrière déversant sur le bras du guerrier sa longue chevelure bleue qui serpenta élégamment sur le sol poussiéreux de Grèce. Il la serra contre lui soupirant de soulagement en sentant son souffle ébourriffer ses cheveux blond. Siegfried osa baiser ses lèvres, puis déposa tendrement sa protégée sur le sol. Il sortit les ailes de sous le corps d'Astaré et fut horrifié quand il vit un trou dans l'une d'entre elles et qu'il vit du sang s'écouler inlassablement. Il déchira un bout de sa tunique, n'imaginant même pas la rage de sa mère quand elle verra la belle chemise blanche déchirée, puis il pansa la plaie. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en entendant le gémissement et la crispation qui prouvaient que la douleur que ressentait la jeune femme était à peine supportable même plongée dans l'inconscience. Siegfried se jura que s'il trouvait celui qui avait osé toucher à son dragon, il lui arracherai personnellement la tête. En fait, il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, car en se relevant, il vit un homme, portant un fusil, se précipiter vers lui, un air furieux sur les traits de son visage ingrat. Il avait des cheveux blonds graisseux et assez de pélicules pour ouvrir un magasin de photo, son nez était constellé de cratères et de pustules purulents, ses dents étaient mal plantées et d'une magnifique couleur orangée et légèrement noire pour certaine. Siegfried n'aurait jamais cru qu'un homme puisse être aussi laid. Il allait parler quand l'autre homme hurla en postillonnant sur le guerrier :

_-_C'est ma chasse ! Alors z'y touchez pas!

_-_Alors dois-je comprendre que c'est vous qui avez attaqué cette jeune femme ?

_-_Une femme ! C'est un monstre, une horrible créature, et sa tête va me servir de trophée. S'exclama l'homme avec un sourire sarcastique et une haleine fétide, putride même. Alors maintenant, tu t'écartes que je l'achève !

L'homme rechargea son fusil, puis braqua Astaré. Mais avant de pouvoir tirer, il vit une main prendre le canon de l'arme et le briser comme un morceau de bois sec. Il leva les yeux vers le guerrier et eut un sourire méprisant quand il vit son regard noir. Siegfried siffla :

_-_Approchez-vous de cette jeune femme et c'est votre tête qui va trôner sur ma cheminée.

Mais l'homme ne fit pas attention à la menace et sortit un poignard afin d'égorger sa proie. Il fit un pas vers le dragon de Siegfried mais ce dernier le projeta loin de son dragon et lui lança _l'odin sword_. Le chasseur fut immédiatement tué et dans d'horribles souffrances et cela sous le regard bienveillant de Zeus qui était heureux, voir ravi, de voir que le guerrier divin protégeait vraiment son dragon. Siegfried se retourna et vit que sa bébête était réveillée et le regardait avec perplexité puis par peur quand il s'approcha d'elle. Mais il lui dit en la vouvoyant :

_-_Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer, mais vous amener au Sanctuaire d'Athéna afin qu'ils vous soignent.

Mais elle continua à le regarder avec méfiance et peur. Quand il s'approcha plus d'elle, elle lui colla un grand coup d'aile, puis un autre et encore un, puis pour faire bonne mesure elle lui envoya un violent coup de queue dans l'entre-jambe du guerrier qui s'effondra en poussant un gémissement de douleur. Elle ne l'avait pas raté. Il prit une grande respiration et réussit à souffler d'une voix bizarrement aigue:

_-_Je ne l'avais pas volé. Mais...

_-_Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Laissez-moi tranquille.

_-_Je ne peux pas. Si je le fais, alors nombre de chasseurs voudront vous abattre. Je sais maintenant que je dois te laisser voler à la guise, car tu es comme un oiseau, tu ne chantes qu'en liberté.

Elle le regardait avec la même méfiance, mais en lisant dans son regard, elle voyait bien qu'il était sincère, même si son but ultime était de la mettre dans son lit. Et cette dernière partie avait tendance à l'inquiéter. Elle tenta de se relever, mais elle ne ressentait plus rien dans son aile droite. Elle commença à s'affoler, car ses ailes fonctionnaient par paire, car si l'une était blessée, alors aucune des deux ne disparaissaient. Et ses ailes mettaient beaucoup plus de temps à se soigner. Pour les fractures, elles disparaissaient en quelques heures, mais c'était pire avec la peau entre les os. Ces blessures mettaient des jours, des semaines, des mois voir même jamais. Un vieux dragon avait reçu une blessure dans l'aile et qui n'avait jamais guérie. Elle sentit des larmes chaudes couler le long de ses joues. Elle sursauta violemment quand elle sentit des bras enserrer son dos et passer sous ses genoux. Elle tourna la tête et vit Siegfried la porter. Ce qui lui fit plaisir, c'est que le jeune homme faisait très attention à ses ailes en marchant. La sensation d'être bercée par le guerrier l'amenait lentement mais sûrement dans les bras de morphée. Mais avant de sombrer, elle réussit à murmurer :

_-_Emmenez-moi dans les glaces.

_-_D'accord !

Il concentra tout son pouvoir et grâce à la puissance de Zeus et se retrouva devant son manoir. Sa mère grogna mais en voyant le sang qui coulait sur son tapis perçant percé, elle ordonna à son fils d'emmener le pauvre dragon dans une chambre d'ami. Il l'allongea sur le ventre et là, ils virent que l'hémorragie ne s'arrêtait pas. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Greta eut l'idée d'aller chercher l'un de ses amis qui était vétérinaire spécialisé dans les chauve-souris. Le médecin sut quoi faire même s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il voyait et vers minuit, le sang cessa de couler. Quand elle se réveilla, elle poussa un grognement interrogatif en ne sentant pas son aile blessée. Mais elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit une main qui caressait tendrement l'autre. Elle en fermait les yeux de plaisir et se surpris même à ronronner. Quand la main disparut, elle leva l'aile afin de quémander d'autres papouilles que fit gentiment la main douce. Quand elle daigna ouvrir les yeux, elle vit que sa tête était enfoncée dans un oreiller. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et découvrit que son papouilleur était Siegfried. Elle devint blême et tenta de se lever, mais le guerrier lui dit :

_-_Calmez-vous, vous risquez de vous blesser un peu plus votre aile. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang.

Astaré fronça les sourcils et se rappelait que la couleur de l'aile du vieux dragon était noire à l'endroit de sa blessure alors elle demanda à Siegfried :

_-_De quelle couleur est mon aile ?

Le guerrier se pencha et répondit :

_-_Violette, presque noire !

Astaré ne put retenir ses larmes et se mit à sangloter sans discontinuer, puis poussa un cri de pur désespoir. Siegfried lui demanda en lui caressant les cheveux :

_-_Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

_-_Mon aile est détruite, je ne pourrais plus jamais voler. Sanglota-t-elle.

_-_Mais ne dite pas cela, d'après le... le vétérinaire, vous pourrez de nouveau voler, mais il faudra absolument ne pas bouger les ailes durant au bas mot, huit mois !

_-_COMBIEN ! Mais vous voulez ma mort !

_-_Mais non, le temps va passer très vite, tout le château va vous aider.

_-_Merci ! Soupira lourdement le pauvre dragon.

_-_Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie. Et je vous promet de ne plus vous terroriser.

_-_Vous jurez ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Alors laissez-moi tranquille. Soupira la jeune femme avec lassitude.

_-_D'accord.

Siegfried soupira puis quitta la pièce non sans laisser une des servantes dans la pièce. Brunhilde, car c'était elle s'assit près du dragon de son maître et osa caresser l'aile de la créature. Créature qui recommença à ronronner et murmura :

_-_Siegfried, laissez-moi !

_-_Je me nomme Brunhilde madame.

_-_Êtes-vous l'une des trois folles qui ont tenté de me mettre cette horreur rose ? Demanda le dragon en regardant la jeune femme avec méfiance.

_-_Cette robe était très belle.

_-_Elle était rose.

_-_C'est beau le rose.

_-_C'est très laid, c'est la couleur des bébés et non des guerriers.

_-_Mais vous êtes une femme.

_-_JE SUIS LE DERNIER DES HOMMES-DRAGONS! JE POURRAIS VOUS CARBONISER EN UN SOUFFLE ! Rugit le dragon furieux.

_-_Veuillez m'excuser.

_-_Tsssss ! Renifla Astaré.

_-_Sinon nous vous avons préparé une robe bleue nuit, magnifique.

_-_Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai des ailes !

Astaré bailla profondément et s'endormit comme une masse complètement épuisée. Elle se réveilla le lendemain avec une étrange pression sur son aile valide et sa poitrine. Quand elle tenta de bouger, elle vit avec horreur que ses deux ailes étaient repliées et plaquées sur son dos. Elle était dans l'incapacité de les bouger. Elle portait un péplos largement découvert dans le dos permettant de libérer ses ailes. Mais elle découvrit avec joie qu'elle pouvait se lever et marcher, alors elle décida de visiter le manoir. Elle se promena lentement dans les couloirs, écoutant le raclement de ses ailes sur le sol. Elle détestait ce bruit, car il prouvait qu'elle ne pouvait plus utiliser ses ailes avant huit longs mois, un véritable cauchemar. Elle sentait de temps en temps une larme couler le long de ses joues, mais elle les faisait disparaître d'un geste rageur. Elle était dans un des nombreux couloirs de la demeure, quand en dépassant un virage, elle tomba sur les trois servantes qui lui montrèrent une robe bleue avec encore plus de dentelles et de froufrou que l'autre. Le pauvre dragon devint blême quand il vit Greta avec un grand sourire lui montrer en plus un ruban rose. Le regard d'Astaré était obstinément accroché au ruban. Le dragon fit un pas en arrière tandis que les trois servantes en faisaient un en avant. Leur maîtresse leur avait ordonné de préparer le dragon du seigneur Siefried pour le repas et il était hors de question qu'il arrive habillé de guenilles et puis il serait très mignon avec ce ruban dans les cheveux.

Astaré décida qu'il était plus salutaire pour sa santé mentale et son intégrité physique, de fuir ce lieu si dangereux pour un pauvre dragon innoffensif. Elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse maudissant ses ailes qui trainaient sur le sol et qui s'accrochaient à la moindre aspérité du sol ou des murs. Sa queue aussi avait tendance à s'enrouler autour des pieds des meubles et les renversait tous. Faisant un boucant monstre, elle décida d'entrer dans une des chambres et enfonça la dernière du couloir. Elle passa comme une flèche devant le propriétaire et se cacha derrière le lit. Siegfried en caleçon et torse nu eut un sourire béat, son dragon était venu de son plein gré dans sa chambre à lui. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et les trois servantes entrèrent en portant la robe qu'elles avaient transformé afin que le dragon puisse la porter sans s'abîmer les ailes. Les trois servantes devinrent toutes rouges quand elles virent le maître du manoir à moitié nu. Le jeune homme souleva un sourcil et demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ? Que faites-vous ici ?

_-_Nous sommes désolées monsieur, mais nous recherchons votre dragon.

_-_Elle n'est pas ici ! Répondit le guerrier divin.

Siegfried, Lorelei, Greta et Brunhilde entendirent un lourd soupir de soulagement venir de derrière le lit. Tous les quatre se tournèrent vers le lit et ils virent une queue en fer de lance sortir un instant de derrière le lit puis après un ou deux va et viens, elle disparut. Siegfried fit sortir les trois servantes qui décidèrent d'attendre que le fauve sorte, puis referma la porte et attendit que son dragon sorte de derrière le lit. Il avait un sourire séducteur et était négligeamment appuyé contre la porte. Après quelques minutes de silence et d'immobilité, il vit une tête apparaître lentement. Il vit d'abord des cheveux bleus, puis deux marques rouges et enfin deux yeux turquoises. Les yeux étaient tournés vers la porte, puis Astaré se releva complètement et eut un grand sourire qui disparut quand elle remarqua le guerrier divin qui se mit à marcher vers elle avec un sourire de prédateur en chaleur. Elle devint cramoisie quand elle vit que l'homme était presque nu. Elle changea brusquement de couleur quand le guerrier divin commença à contourner le lit pour s'approcher d'elle. Alors à chaque pas qu'il faisait, elle reculait d'autant gardant ainsi une distance de sécurité qui se réduisit comme peau de chagrin quand elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur. Elle eut une grimace de douleur en sentant son aile blessée heurter le mur. Elle commença à vraiment paniquer quand il fut à un mètre d'elle.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et sursauta violemment quand elle sentit la main fraîche de Siegfried effleurer son visage. Immédiatement elle se pencha pour le mordre et voyant le cou blanc de sa bébête découvert, il enfouit sa tête dedans et passa avec gourmandise la langue sur la peau pâle et douce. La sensation électrisa la pauvre Astaré qui ne comprenait plus rien, car c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela. En effet, quand elle était jeune, elle était mise au ban de la société parce qu'elle ne crachait pas, ensuite, parce qu'elle crachait du feu et de la glace et enfin parce qu'étant le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire, elle était intouchable et quiconque osait l'approcher ou même pire la toucher était immédiatement exécuté. Alors elle avait toujours été seule et maintenant devant les caresses et les baisés du guerrier divin, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle commença à haleter quand Siegfried lui mordilla la peau du cou, puis sursauta violement en sentant sa main se poser sur sa cuisse et remonter doucement vers le haut de sa cuisse. Elle bouillait littéralement, comme si elle avait de la fièvre et pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas malade. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle tenta de tourner la tête et Siegfried s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis força de sa langue la barrière de ses dents, puis joua avec la langue de son dragon. Astaré sursauta encore plus violemment et faillit hurler quand Siegfried fit pénétrer un doigt en elle. Elle n'avait même plus la force de bouger, et désirait même pas se laisser faire, quand Heleine frappa à la porte et s'exclama :

_-_Mon fils, je vous attends tous les deux pour le dîné.

Siegfried le regard voilé par le désir s'écarta difficilement de son dragon, puis la laissa repartir. Astaré partit lentement les yeux dans le vague. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et se retrouva face aux trois furies qui l'emmenèrent dans une des salles de bain et après l'avoir nettoyé lui mirent la robe. Elle était magnifique cette robe, sauf qu'elle lui arrivait à mi-molet. Astaré la trouvait horriblement serrer et ne désirait qu'une seule chose, la réduire en bouillie. Quand elle descendit dans la salle à manger, Siegfried devint rouge à force de s'empêcher de rire, mais en même temps, il était fou de rage. On ne transformait pas son dragon en poupée barbie que diable. Sa robe bleue serrée par un corset lui tombait à mi-molet et n'allait pas du tout avec la couleur de ses yeux, et celle de ses cheveux et encore moins avec sa peau. Greta, Lorelein et Brunhilde avaient choisi cette robe, car c'était la plus longue et malheureusement, elle était encore trop petite pour l'immense dragon qui allait bientôt exploser d'après la fureur qu'ils pouvaient lire dans ses prunelles flamboyantes. Soudain la queue d'Astaré traversa le tissus et tous virent le bout de la queue attraper un lacet afin de desserrer le noeud. Ensuite, avec une douceur machiavélique, elle lacéra avec beaucoup de soin la robe, préférant se trimbaler nue comme un ver que portant cette robe immonde.

Heleine poussa un hurlement d'horreur quand elle vit sa belle robe passer de vie à trépas, tandis que Siegfried bavait sur les formes parfaites de son dragon. Si elle n'avait pas eut les ailes blessées et que sa mère n'était pas là, il l'aurait prise là, sur le plancher. Soudain Astaré fut prise d'une véritable crise de fureur et massacra sans vergogne la robe en poussant des cris de fauve en cage, puis elle bascula la tête en arrière cracha un feu violent et immédiatement après une glace quasiment indestructible. Son rugissement mourut dans sa gorge quand elle sentit une main palper ses muscles fessiers et remonter sur son dos jusqu'à toucher son aile valide. Tous furent estomaqués quand de rugissante la bébête devint ronronnante. Siegfried savait pertinamment comment la calmer. Et Astaré elle-même comprit que cet homme la connaissait presque aussi bien qu'elle-même. Elle fit un bond en arrière et l'armure du dragon celeste vint la recouvrir cachant cette nudité qui faisait baver son gardien. Malheureusement, dans son mouvement, elle se retrouva serrer dans les bras de Siegfried. Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur puis se débattit pour s'enfuir. Mais, d'une caresse, il la calma. Elle tremblait de terreur et tentait de s'enfuir, mais en vain, car son gardien la tenait fermement mais aussi délicatement afin de ne pas blesser ses ailes. Brusquement, elle tourna la tête et tenta de le mordre, mais le jeune homme se tourna légèrement et fit un suçon sur le cou de la jeune femme. Siegfried se tourna vers sa mère quand il entendit un léger toussotement. Le guerrier divin blêmit un peu, puis entraîna son dragon vers la table.

Astaré résista un peu à la pression du guerrier, jusqu'à ce que l'odeur de la nourriture lui titille les narines. Heleine et Siegfried craignirent un instant que la jeune femme ait une horrible éducation. Mais au lieu de cela, le dragon celeste utilisait avec une grande facilité les couverts. Elle mangeait avec grâce. Le repas se passa extrêmement bien, mais aussi extrêmement silencieusement. Astaré mangeait, mais ne disait rien et les coups d'oeil qu'elle lançait aux autres les empêchaient d'ouvrir la bouche. Quand le repas fut terminé, Astaré se leva avec grâce puis quitta la pièce. Elle les traitait comme des sous-fifres. Siegfried vit rouge et la suivit afin de la remettre à sa place. La jeune femme sortit à l'extérieur, puis elle retira son armure qui se reconstitua devant elle. Maintenant nue, elle écarta les bras qui représentaient ses ailes et commença à faire ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis la bataille contre son frère jumeau, elle pria le dragon Celeste. Une tempête de neige se déchaîna à l'extérieur mais pourtant cela n'avait pas l'air de l'ennuyer plus que ça. Siegfried observait son dragon avec la bave aux lèvres, sa peau pâle était en adéquation avec la neige, ses cheveux bleus et ses yeux turquoises faisaient tache sur le tapis immaculé. Elle n'avait pas l'air de souffrir du froid et pire, il la vit marcher avec grâce vers les falaises, puis trouvant un passage, elle descendit vers la mer et se baigna dans l'eau déchaînée. Elle resta dans l'eau près de deux heures sans avoir l'air de souffrir du froid, quoique pour un dragon des glaces, c'était un peu normal.

Quand elle eut terminé sa petite cérémonie de purification, elle retourna les yeux clôts, devant son armure et resta la bras et les jambes écartées afin que son armure la recouvre. Cependant, le dragon celeste ne vint pas et ouvrant les yeux, elle poussa un couinement de stupeur en voyant Siegfried à quelques centimètre d'elle l'observer avec fascination. Elle recula d'un pas mais, le chasseur de dragon n'avait pas du tout l'intention d'abandonner sa chasse, ce dragon était à lui et ce soir, il l'honorait. Sentant les regards sur son corps, Astaré sentait une étrange chaleur monter dans tout son être, elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela, comme ces picotements douloureux à son aile. Siegfried lisait sur son visage une gêne qui avait l'air de se trouver dans son aile. Il se rapprocha d'elle, puis avec douceur, il retira les bandages qui enserraient sa poitrine et ses ailes. Quand ces dernières furent libérées, Siegfried eut la joie de les voir exempts de la moindre blessure, elles étaient immaculées. Sachant maintenant qu'il pouvait lui faire plein de chose sans blesser son aile, il eut un sourire étrange qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Alors elle écouta la petite voix qui lui susurrait :

**COURS !**

Alors elle tourna les talon et décampa. Malheureusement, son corps, et plus particulièrement sa queue, la trahit en restant plus longtemps que prévu à portée de main de Siegfried qui l'attrapa et empêcha le dragon de fuir comme elle le voulait. Pire, il fit demi-tour et partit en tirant la queue de sa bébête qui vociférait toutes les insultes de son vocabulaire. Il eut de la chance car la nuit était tombée et les habitants du château dormaient du sommeil du juste, bien que les rugissements du dragon aient tendance à les réveiller.

Astaré avait enfoncé ses doigts dans le sol, mais à part des ongles retournés quand elle était à l'extérieur et des échardes plantés dans le bout de ses doigts à l'intérieur, ce qui entre parenthèse augmenta de façon exponentielle l'intensité de ses hurlements, elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle ressemblait à un chat qu'un enfant tirait par la queue. Elle était horrifiée, car entièrement nue et surtout tiré par la queue par un homme. Siegfried était ravi, ce soir, il allait passer sa première nuit avec son dragon. Il fonça droit vers sa chambre sans vraiment s'occuper de ce fauve qui griffait le parquet en chêne en rugissant toutes les insultes de son vocabulaire assez rempli. Il était impatient de faire hurler son dragon, mais d'une autre manière. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il sentit une résistance. Il tourna la tête vers son dragon et le vit s'accrocher farouchement à la chambranle de la porte. Il aurait pu tirer comme un malade sur la queue de son fauve, mais il décida d'utiliser la séduction pour contrôler son dragon. Alors il lacha la queue d'Astaré. La jeune femme retrouvant son indépendance tenta de fuir, elle se releva vivement et avant de pouvoir faire un pas vers la sortie, elle se retrouva serrer dans les bras puissant de Siegfried. Le guerrier divin posa son menton sur l'épaule du dragon, forçant la jeune femme à étendre les ailes et l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir sortir. Elle commença à feuler de colère, mais sa langue douce sur la courbure de son cou la fit se taire. Elle tenta de se libérer, mais en vain, elle ne pouvait faire le moindre mouvement. Il lui bloquait les ailes, la queue et les bras. Elle sursauta violemment quand une main baladeuse descendit vers son bas ventre. Immédiatement, elle se tortilla pour abréger cette caresse délicate et sulfureuse qui faisait trembler la pauvre Astaré. Elle bouillait sur place comme si elle était en train de brûler. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas malade. En reculant, ses fesses heurtèrent le bas-ventre du guerrier divin, et elle sentit quelque chose de dure dans son pantalon. Ou peut-être dans sa poche. Ça devait être cela, il avait dû laisser quelque chose de sa poche. Siegfried se mit à reculer et entraînait la jeune femme vers sa chambre et plus particulièrement vers le lit. Là, elle comprit qu'elle allait y avoir droit et qu'il allait attenter à sa pudeur. Effarée, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir, mais oublia son désir quand le guerrier lui mordilla tendrement son cou. Elle eut une inspiration saccadée qui se termina en un gémissement quand il lui passa la langue derrière l'oreille. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et ne put donc voir le sourire prédateur et séducteur du chasseur qui savait que sa proie était proche de tomber dans ses filets.

Il recula encore, puis sans qu'elle sache comment, elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos. Elle sentait le matelat ferme sous son corps et voyait le visage de Siegfried au-dessus d'elle. Il lui tint les bras, et sa tête commença à s'abaisser vers son corps, quitter son cou couvert de suçon pour son corps pure et immaculé. Comme un chat qui lèche un peu de lait sur le doigt de sa maîtresse, il lécha le corps de la jeune femme s'arrêtant à ses seins et le mordilla les sentant se durcir sous sa langue. Le pauvre dragon écarlate se tortillait pour tenter de s'extirper de ce lit, mais avec le corps lourd de Siegfried sur elle, elle ne pouvait pas trop bouger. Elle sursauta violemment quand il embrassa son bas ventre et poussa un cri quand saisissant les hanches du dragon, il fouilla de sa langue son intimité. Elle était outrée et le faisait savoir par des sifflements et des coups de queue. Cependant cette attaque s'arrêta quand il attrapa la-dite queue et la coinça sous son corps. Il se redressa, fit un petit sourire séducteur à son dragon et se remit à la faire frissonner léchant et caressant cet endroit si sensible de son anatomie. Elle comprenait de moins en moins et avait de plus en plus tendance à vouloir le laisser faire, mais pourtant le Grand Pope qu'elle avait été, rugissait de fureur et lui ordonnait de ne pas le laisser continuer. Mais cette voix avait de moins en moins droit au chapitre, et les sifflements d'Astaré se mettaient en harmonie avec les caresses de Siegfried. Elle se liquéfia entre les bras du guerrier divin quand une onde de plaisir l'emporta au paradis des dragons. Elle gronda légèrement quand la main fraîche de Siegfried remplaça ses lèvres et caressa son entre-jambe tandis que le jeune homme se coucha contre elle et plaça une jambe entre les siennes afin de les garder écartées.

Il prenait du plaisir à entendre son dragon haleter sous les caresses et ses délicates morsures. Il savait que son dragon n'allait pas supporter longtemps ce traitement et qu'il allait bientôt réagir. Astaré se crispa et frissonna violemment quand une nouvelle onde de plaisir la percuta avec autant de douceur que la rencontre d'un trente six tonnes et d'un hérisson. Siegfried força Astaré à écarter les jambes et s'y installa prêt à la faire s'envoler bien au-dessus de la stratosphère. Il s'enfonça lentement en elle, afin qu'elle s'habitue à cette intrusion toute nouvelle pour elle. Il la serra fort contre lui, l'empêchant de trop bouger et s'enfonça d'un coup. Il perdit une partie de son ouïe quand la douleur fit rugir son dragon. Il resta un moment sans bouger, puis commença lentement à se mouvoir en elle. Astaré sentait des vagues de plaisir de plus en plus importantes qui l'emmenait lentement mais surement vers le paradis des dragons. Les grondements du dragon devenaient cris de plaisir pour la plus grande joie de Siegfried qui augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins. Au moment où tous les deux arrivèrent au summum du plaisir, le château fut secoué par un rugissement sonore et une odeur de brûlé quand Astaré voulant extérioriser son plaisir cracha un feu d'enfer.

Siegfried était fou de joie, son dragon était un peu froid, mais bientôt, il serait un véritable volcan. Il caressa la joue humide de son dragon épuisé quand il sentit une odeur de brûler. Étonné, il leva la tête et découvrit que son lit et une bonne partie de sa chambre était en train de partir en fumée. Astaré qui peinait à redescendre de son voyage dans les étoiles, ne pouvait l'aider et donc il utilisa son cosmos afin d'étouffer les flammes. Son amante tentant de revenir chez le commun des mortels fit un léger mouvement qui suffit pourtant à réveiller la libido du possesseur de Fefnir. Siegfried enlaça son dragon, s'assit et plaçant son dragon sur ses cuisses, il recommença à bouger en elle. Astaré basculant la tête en arrière feula longuement. Perdu dans sa course au plaisir, elle ne put empêcher l'un de ses instincts de reproduction de se mettre en place. Dans le feu de l'action, Siegfried vit émerveillé les ailes d'Astaré s'étirer de toute leur largeur et l'entourer comme pour le protéger. Il se redressa légèrement afin de donner un autre coup de rein légèrement plus violent quand le corps d'Astaré changea légèrement les règles. Il cachait son visage dans la poitrine d'Astaré quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud, de dur et de pointu s'enfonçer dans son intimité. Il poussa un cri autant de plaisir, que de douleur et de surprise quand il se rendit compte que c'était l'appendice caudale de son dragon qui imprimait dans son corps les mêmes va et viens à la même cadence que lui. Le plaisir l'encerclait de toute part. Leur double cri de plaisir fut retenu par leurs lèvres scellées dans un baiser passionné. Maintenant qu'ils étaient repus, Astaré posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de Siegfried, bailla largement, passa doucement la langue sur le cou de son amant qui crut devenir fou sous la douce caresse. Elle se pelotonna contre lui et s'endormit épuisée dans un doux ronronnement. Siegfried sa coucha , se colla à elle, puis s'endormit aussi épuisé que son chaton.

Le lendemain, quand Siegfried voulut se lever, il découvrit en tatonnant qu'une queue en fer de lance entourait sa taille et quoi qu'il fasse, il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il ouvrit les yeux afin de retirer cette ceinture et découvrit du blanc. Il effleura cette barrière blanche et récolta un ronronnement rauque et un resserrement assez drastique de l'étreinte dragonesque. Il se tortilla afin de se retourner et réussit à faire face à son dragon qui dormait profondément un air serein et reposé sur son visage doux. Il caressa tendrement la joue de sa bébête et eut la joie de voir les yeux turquoises d'Astaré s'ouvrit légèrement et se refermer tout aussi rapidement. Il lui dit :

_-_Je te jure que jamais aucun homme ne pourra te blesser. Je serais ton gardien et je t'aiderai à créer le Sanctuaire des Dragons.

Tout ce qu'il reçut comme réponse fut un ronronnement et la caresse douce d'une langue sur son cou. Mais elle comme lui savait que malgré les difficultés, ils resteraient ensemble.

Fin


End file.
